Embry's muslim imprint
by jameela123
Summary: Amal is the world's worst imprint, she's stubborn, she's mean and she remembers Embry at his worst. Will she fall for him, or will she choose someone of her own religion?
1. Chapter 1

Amal Jamah POV

**Chapter 1 **

We moved to a new house. The house was nice and I'm pretty sure the neighbours would be too. We lived close to the forest, and although the forest freaked me out, at least it looked nice.

"Hey, Amal, " my brother, Jamal shouted as he entered the house. "Make me a sandwich!"

Jamal was my 19 year old brother and he was lazy. He was second oldest as my brother Hassan was thirty-two years old.

Hassan was married to a Quileuten girl called, Bessie. They got married straight after high school, at eighteen. A year after Bessie gave birth to Greg.

Greg was now thirteen and a half. They also had 2 other children, twins, Nabela and Casper.

I know. Casper. Bessie really knows how to name them.

I picked Nabela's name, Hassan gave me the honor, because I didn't want Bessie to name Nabela something like, Veronica. Casper and Nabela were 7 years old, and so cute.

Hassan and Bessie were crazy about each other. I could understand why, Hassan and Bessie were both loving, kind people. They were perfect for each other.

This reminded me I had to go over to their's in couple of weeks.

Anyway, Mustafa and I got along, though and he was very protective of me as the rest of my brothers were.

Yeah, I was one of the 2 girls in my family.

The other girl in the family was my little 5 year old sister, Naima, who was ill in hospital.

Naima suffered from leukaemia.

"Fine." I said, annoyed.

He came in the kitchen followed by his friend, Omar, who grinned at me.

"No, Omar, I'm not making it for you." I said, not even glancing back at him.

Jamal laughed, "She's my sis, dude. She'll only make me food."

"Yeah, Omar, get your own slave." I said, looking for a plate. "They are free of course. Jamal never gives me money."

I passed Jamal his plate.

Jamal grinned and smiled smugly at Omar, taking a big bite. "Thanks, sis, this is ABOSOLUTELY delicious."

Omar's stomach groaned. "I'm hungry, Jamal, that's so cruel."

I smiled and got ready making another sandwich.

Omar was Jamal's best friend. He was the most annoying person I have ever met, but I'd known him for years and he was like my older brother.

"Here you go, Omar." I said, putting the plate in front of him. "I wasn't really going to leave you out."

He looked at me as though I had saved his life. "I love you, Amal."

I rolled my eyes. "Boys."

And I left the room.

On the way to the sitting room, another brother burst into the house with 4 of his friends.

"Hey, lil' sis." Mustafa yelled.

"Amal, looking good ..." Carl said, flirtaously.

I cringed. "Carl ...!"

Mustafa smacked Carl's head.

"Hey!" Carl complained.

"I told you not to do that." he said, furious.

Carl shrugged.

"Asalamu alaykum, Amal," said Jonny.

"Wa alaykumu salaam." I said, politely.

Jonny was a recent muslim convert. He was also Mustafa's longest friend since preschool. He was so sweet and caring and sometimes he even defended me against my own brothers.

Tyler was the most confident, popular guy of the whole senior, oh, and the whole school. When he was in my house, though, and asking for our food, I could use school against him.

Jim was also popular, just like most of Mustafa's friends were, but he and I were enemies.

Mustafa was a 17 year old.

Next in line was Yasir, who was my twin but he was older by 1 hour.

He was the popular guy in my year, but he never dated because he:

-believed that in Islam you dont date.

- was saving himself for my best friend, Samiya.

Samiya was, of course, oblivious to this.

We all, except for Jamal, went to La Push High.

Jim (my enemy) sniffed the air. "Who made that?"

"I did." I said, civil enough.

His nose wrinkled in disgust. "It stinks..."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hey, who baked a cake...?" Carl asked, interrupting Jim.

"Obviously, it's my genius of a sister's work." Jamal said, coming out of the kitchen, with a piece of the cake on his plate.

"Hey," I protested. "Those aren't for you, Jamal ..."

"Seriously, Ami," Jim said, peering at my backside. "You dont need to add on more weight, your back-end is getting pretty big ..."

I turned to him, my eyes burning with hate. "Jim, if you dont shut that mouth of yours, I will have no choice but to ..."

Jonny patted my arm. "Ignore him, Amal, he's an idiot."

I continued glowering at him.

Then I slowly calmed down, while Jim smirked at me.

"By the way, Jamal, I made those for our neighbours." I said. "I'm going over there..."

"Give it to your hungry brothers instead," Mustafa groaned.

"It's good to have good relations with neighbours." I defended, grabbing Jamal's plate.

"I agree," Jonny said, while I played tug of war with Jamal. "It's an important part of Islam, you know, being good to neighbours."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Jonny, this is why I think that you are the best friend any of my brothers could have, because you aren't immature."

"When are we immature?" Jamal and Mustafa demanded.

I looked at Jamal's hand still on the plate. "Really? Do I really have to answer this?"

They were quiet while I finally retrieved the plate from Jamal.

I paused, looking at the cake, finger prints still visible. "Actually, have this I'll give them the bit left."

Jamal and Omar sniggered and I rolled my eyes, saying, "Grow up."

...

I knocked on the door, with a plate of the cake and some biscuits I brought from Quileuten convenience store.

The door opened.

A woman in her mid twenties answered. Her face was beautiful apart from the scar that changed half her face.

She smiled, the scar making her smile turn downwards on one side. "Hello, can I help?"

I smiled back. "Hi, I'm your new neighbour, we just moved in last week."

"Is your mom around?" she asked, looking behind me. "I'd love to invite her round."

"Um, either she's working or at the hospital." I replied.

"Hospital?" Her eyes wide.

I nodded. "She visits my sister there everyday after she finishes work."

"Is your sister ... ?" she trailed off, unsure.

My voice went cold, "She's fine."

She looked taken-aback at my tone.

I swallowed, looking down at the plate. "Um ... I made you a cake. And I brought you some biscuits."

She smiled, warmly. "Come in."

I nodded and stepped in.

"So, um ... about your sister," the woman started. "I'm sorry for prying."

I shook my head. "It's fine and I'm sorry for biting your head off, it's just ..."

The woman smiled, sympathetically. "You dont have to tell me."

"I want to." I paused. "My sister has leukaemia and the doctors say she wont even get to her teens. I dont want to feel bitter and angry. I dont want to cry too much ..."

"Why? Why cant you cry too much? It's fine ..." she started.

I shook my head. "It's not fine. Everyone dies in the end and I have to accept that. In life, we lose people we love, we lose money, bad things happen, and the way we handle it is not to give up and go mad. It's to carry on no matter what the problem. It's to help us grow strong and to help us remember that everything has an end and our end will come soon, too."

The woman looked dazed. "Are you a life-therapist? That was the most motivating speech I have ever heard."

I laughed, shaking my head. "No, it's the way I keep sane. And because I'm a muslim every calamity is that much easier."

"By the way, through all of this heart-to-heart, I forgot to introduce myself." she held her hand out. "I'm Emily Young soon-to-be Emily Uley."

"Amal Jamah." I said, shaking her hand.

"So, did you move schools as well as houses?" she asked.

"Well, we actually still go to La Push High. We lived in Forks, but my older brothers couldn't get into Forks High. So we just went to the nearest high school."

"Oh, La Push high," Emily said, smiling. "Do you know Jacob, Embry, Quil..."

"The protectors?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I dont really talk to them," I said, making a face. "They swan about the school thinking that they are so cool because they're protectors. So, I dont really like them."

Emily frowned. "They're nice boys. You're not being fair..."

"Emily, if you saw them you would definately think they were stuck up. I bumped into the one called Embry and I said sorry to him and everything, but he glared at me and wrinkled his nose like I was disgusting. All without even glancing at me. If you dont call that stuck up, then what is?"

I decided I shouldn't mention the more unfortunate past I had with him.

The door burst open. "Emily, you made anything good?"

She smiled. "Hey, Sam and no I haven't."

Sam Uley aka drug dealer was Emily's fiancé. Well, that was unexpected. I wonder if Emily takes drugs, too.

He smiled at me, still looking at Emily.

"Emily, the others are coming soon ... Oh, wait they're already here."

Suddenly, I was aware of the temperature rising twice as much as when Druggie (my name for Sam) came in. The noise levels also grew to a point where I could not stand it.

The members of the Druggie and co. rushed in like a herd of elephants. Well, they were close to the size.

"I'm hungry, Emily..." Quil moaned.

God, what a baby.

A couple of them (Embry and Collin) rushed past Quil and Emily, and charged to the fridge.

I was stood by the fridge and I wasn't wise enough to move out of the way in time.

"Oomph." that was the noise that came out of me when I collided with two extremely big, as hard as brick wall, dopey, steroids dependant teenage boys.

I sat on the floor, waiting for someone to help me up or maybe apologise. Unfortunately, neither of these things happened.

They stared down at me, incredulous.

Did they not see me? Were they really so blind in their struggle for food that could not see a person stood in front of them?

My nose was the most injured part as the fool, Embry, elbowed me there.

Embry helped me up.

I held my nose, blinking quickly to stop the tears of pain from flowing out.

Embry turned away not even apologising.

"See, Emily," I whispered to her. "He just broke my nose and he doesn't give a shit. They are all stuck-up, snobby, bastards, especially Embryo."

Embry slowly turned to me, his eyes burning and his teeth bared. "What did you say?"

I looked him squarely in the eyes, raising my eyebrows. "You are a stuck-up, snobby, druggie and ..."

I trailed away, my face showing disbelief and disgust.

I saw his anger wash away and his words disappear. He stared at my eyes, my mouth, and his mouth fell open.

I looked around the room. His friends were shocked, they were staring transfixed at Embry.

I turned back to Embry. He was still staring but now he smiled. His face that was usually angry and bitter and tired. Now he wasn't even tired. He looked like he had just discovered the treasure at the end of a rainbow. Like he was happy and in love and ...

I mock-retched, suddenly, making everyone jump. Embry looked concerned and immediately rushed to me.

"I dont need your assistance." I snapped.

Embry's head snapped back as though I had slapped him. He looked at me quietly, hurt and reluctant. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, that was rude and stupid of me and I'm sorry. How about a clean slate? I'm Embry Call."

He held his hand out.

I stared at his hand, critically.

"Shaking a person's hand is basic politeness." Jacob said.

I ignored him, and turned back to Embry

Embry smiled, "I dont bite."

I stared at his hand, again, making it clear that I didn't want to lay a finger on him.

Embry sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "Your name is ..."

"And why do you need to know?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Please, what's your name?" he was almost desperate.

"You dont know my name?" I said, quietly, but angry.

He stared at me before saying, "Are you famous?"

Someone snorted.

I gave Embry an annoyed look.

"Are you serious?" I said before I answered, sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah I'm famous."

Embry smiled. "I knew it! I knew I saw you somewhere before. So, what are you famous for?"

I snorted. "I'm a supermodel."

"Oh, yeah," Embry nodded.

I shook my head. "Ok, this is going too far. I'm not famous. Emily, you cant tell him my name ..."

"Amal Jamah." Emily called, helpfully.

"Emily!" I snapped. "I dont want this loser to know my name."

Embry's eyes sparkled and he mouthed my name a few times, before he said. "It's beautiful, just like you."

I glared at him. "Fuck you."

They all looked surprised.

Emily gasped. "Amal! That is rude ..."

I shrugged. "He deserves it."

Embry looked hurt.

"Dont give that look!" I snapped. "It's your fault for ... you know what? It doesn't even matter. Adios, Emily. Sam. I've got to go."

Embry frowned. "Are you going?"

"Yeah!" I said, rudely. "I said that. God, are you deaf?"

"Wait!" Embry said, urgently. "Do you go to our school?"

I ignored him. "Emily, thank you for today. I'll see you next time."

"Amal." Embry said. "Just one little thing ..."

I was already gone.

Asalamu alaykum- it's Arabic for, peace be upon you.

Wa alaykumu salaam - it's basically just right back at you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Monday morning I wore a beige headscarf with a plain black abaya. I wore flat, black pumps.

I wore a beige handbag.

My brother Mustafa drove me and Yasir to school.

We stopped by Samiya's house.

I saw Yasir do a quick check in the mirror. Then he quickly scanned his clothes.

I snorted.

He glared back at me. "What? Don't you need to make sure you're looking decent for school?"

"Yasir, Samiya doesn't care about how you look." I said. "Just chill out and wait until you're old enough to marry her."

Mustafa tutted. "Yasir, I find your little crush too weird."

He pressed the horn again.

Samiya rushed out and dropped a few things. A couple of books and her purse.

She managed to keep her Quran in her arms. Then as she juggled he Quran and her bag, she dropped the remains of her bag.

I saw her grow annoyed and I smiled, fondly.

Just as I got ready to get out of the car, Yasir opened the door and rushed out to help her.

Samiya came back sounding breathless and exhausted. "My own best friend didn't help me, but her brother did. Hi, Am."

"Hey, Sami." I replied. "Anyway, I'm tired. Yasir is the only one who is alert at this time."

"Of course and we all know why." Mustafa muttered.

I grinned at Mustafa, watching Yasir stiffen.

Samiya frowned. "What is going on?"

Yasir turned to her, smiling, then he glared at me and Mustafa.

"Oh nothing." I said, then looked at the Quran in her hand. "I thought you said you were never going to go back to mosque."

She ignored me and looked at Yasir suspiciously.

Samiya gave me a look that said, 'you're telling me all of it and you cant miss out a tiny bit'.

This was a look she always gave me when the topic came to Yasir, but I always dodged it.

Mustafa parked the car and in an instant we were surrounded.

Mustafa was surrounded by his friends, Yasir by his and me by mine.

Yasir ignored the cheerleader (who was supposedly my friend, but I knew she was only my friend because of Yasir being my brother), who was hanging off his arm. He looked around for Samiya, who was talking to one of Mustafa's friends. His face fell but he muscled past the cheerleaders and pushed the guy out of the way.

The guy frowned but went on his way.

Soon I saw them laughing and I think I saw Yasir flirt with her!

As I went by, I gave Yasir a warning look and went on.

I went to Mustafa. " ... they were flirting..."

Mustafa snorted. "Samiya, innocent, little Samiya was flirting."

"Well, technically, Yasir was flirting with her."

"Hey, Ami,"

My eyes narrowed. "What? Seriously, what now, Jim."

He smiled, mischievously. "Just saying hi. And wondering why you look so fat today."

Mustafa and I glared at him.

"Dude, you do realise your talking to my sister that way, don't you?" Mustafa said, standing in front of me.

Jim smiled, "Mustafa, I'm only teasing her."

Mustafa shrugged. "Back off a little." he walked away.

Jim stood looking at me. "Ami."

I crossed my arms, expectantly. "Yeah?"

He walked forward until he was right near me.

I looked up at him, curious.

He smiled, reaching a hand out to my face ... He gently ran a finger across my cheek.

I stiffened, taking a step back.

"You look pretty fat today." he said, taking a step forward and running his finger over my lips. "It's a good look on you."

I pushed him and said, "I really don't know what mind games you're trying to play, but it stops right now. Ok? Because I've really had enough of you, Jim. If you don't like me then dont talk to me at all."

He smirked. "But that's just it, I don't not like you ..."

"Well, then you hate me!" I snapped. "So just leave me alone and don't talk to me."

He looked taken-aback. "Ami, I don't hate you or even dislike you ..."

"Well, that's not the way I see it ..." I started.

"Stop being so paranoid, Ami," he said, annoyed. "I've been joking with you and teasing ..."

"Joking?" I said, sceptically. "Is that what you think? You think calling me fat is a joke? That hurt me ..."

"It shouldn't hurt." he said, snorting. "You're not fat ..."

"That's not the point ..."

"Well, what is ... ?"

"You're messing with my feelings." I snapped. "I am a human being, you know. And I have feelings that can be hurt. You don't think about that, do you? You don't even care how I feel."

He stared at me, shocked.

Silence.

"Ami..." he started, apologetic.

"You know what?" I said, absolutely calm now. "Well, leave it at this. It's not like it matters, anyway."

He looked regretful. "I don't want to ..."

"And don't call me, Ami," and I walked away.

"... there she is!" I heard someone say excitedly as I reached Samiya and Yasir.

I turned to the person ...

Wham!

I flew to the ground.

Everyone began crowding around me, trying to have a good look at me.

I whimpered, as I lay on the ground.

"Go away!" Samiya yelled at the crowd. "She's hurt."

She squinted at me. "Oh, my god, she's really hurt. Yasir, call someone."

Samiya was fussing and holding a tissue to my nose.

Yasir was having fierce argument with someone.

" ... why cant you watch where you're going?" Yasir snapped. "You idiot, you cant even notice a girl stood in front of you."

"Can I see if she's ok?" said the guy, anxiously.

"No!" Jim snarled.

Jim? When did he get there?

"Ami..." he said, softly.

I sat up, staring up at him like he was an alien.

"You ok?" he gently brushed my face.

I jerked back. "Don't touch me!"

He rolled his eyes. "We're going to have to get over this dispute. Come on, Ami, I'm a nice guy deep down."

"Yeah, so deep down you're actually a bad person." I muttered.

Jim frowned. "I'm only trying to help..."

"I don't want your help." I snapped.

He stood up. "I said I was sorry."

"Just leave me alone!" I cried.

Samiya pushed him back. "Just go, Jim."

He looked at me, angry. Then he left without looking back.

Samiya smiled at me, sympathetically.

I adjusted my scarf, feeling a tender spot on me head.

I touched it and winced. "Oww. My head!"

Samiya panicked. "Show me your head, Amal!"

The bell rang and most people set off for their home rooms. There were only my friends, Yasir and the protectors.

"Hey, what happened?" Mustafa said, from somewhere behind me.

"Fucking hell, Mustafa!" Yasir yelled. "Your sister's been smashed to the ground and you don't know because you were making out with some slut ..."

"Making out?" I whimpered as Samiya carefully lifted my scarf from the back.

Yasir spat at the ground. "Yeah. Making out with some slut."

Mustafa walked forward and he was in my line of view.

He glared at Yasir. "You never speak to me that way. Understood? I'm older than you, so respect me."

Yasir scoffed. "You've lost your respect, dude. You were too busy playing tonsil tennis with some girl you probably don't know the name of, that you didn't even know that your little sister, your precious little sister, got smashed into the ground by this big fool here ..."

"Hey ...!" Embry started.

"Shut up!" Yasir snapped. "You hurt my sister, I have every right to speak to you that way."

Embry looked at me. He smiled, sad and worried.

I nodded in acknowledgement.

He looked ecstatic at this little bit of civility.

I almost smiled then. But I didn't because of that 'unfortunate past'.

Yasir and Mustafa were staring each other down.

Mustafa was the first to break the silence. He chuckled.

We all looked at him, incredulous.

"Yasir, at least the girls that I like, like me back, but you ..." he trailed off for effect.

Yasir froze.

"Mustafa," I whispered. "Don't."

He smiled at me. "Little sis, it's fine. It's time to let the cat out of the bag."

Embry, Quil and Jacob looked at each other in confusion.

"Mustafa, please dont." I begged.

He ignored me. "Samiya, guess who's got a little crush on you."

Samiya stared at Mustafa, then at me, in confusion.

Embry and his friends looked horrified.

Why were they horrified?

"Yasir does." Mustafa continued.

Samiya stared at Yasir, who avoided her eyes. "Yasir?"

Yasir closed his eyes and didn't answer.

"Mustafa!" I said, angry. "I told you not to ..."

"Eh, it's alright." he strode over to me. "Now, how's that head of yours?"

I dodged his hand. "I told you not to! That was a dirty, low trick, Mustafa."

Mustafa looked at me in surprise. "Amal, it's me, Mustafa. You love me, I'm your favourite brother."

"You shouldn't have, Mustafa." I yelled. "You knew that he wouldn't ... you know how he feels."

Mustafa was still shocked. "Amal..."

"Leave her alone." a firm voice said.

Mustafa stared at him in anger. "She's my sister, dude. Stay out of it."

"Embry," I said, quietly, looking up at him. "Just go."

Embry stared at me, dazed.

"Hey!" Mustafa barked. "That's my sister your looking at,"

I looked at Samiya, who was standing up.

"You knew he liked me, but you didn't tell me ..." her voice was accusing.

"I'm sorry." I said. "But I couldn't. Everything would have been awkward ..."

Samiya stood up. "I never want to talk to you again."

"Samiya ..." I called, as she walked away.

I felt tears form in my eyes.

I turned to Mustafa. "This is all your fault. You ruined everything. I hate you. You're the worst brother in the world."

I got up ignoring Embry and Mustafa and went to Yasir, who was watching where Samiya had disappeared.

I linked arms with him and whispered to him, "I'm so sorry, Yasir."

He looked devastated, but he gave me a quick smile and we went into school.

**Abaya- it's Arabic for the long, loose, usually black robe worn by Muslim women**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The week went by and Samiya was still ignoring me, Jim was still acting weird and Dopehead Embry was still freaking me out.

At lunch, I went into the cafeteria with a couple of friends, Kim Connweller and Leanne Lewis.

"Oh, my god. Jared looks so hot today." Kim squealed.

Jared, one of the protectors, was sat at a table druggie and co. It looked as though Dopehead Embry wasn't there.

Anyway, Jarry-boy looked up towards Kim as though he could hear her.

He looked at her in interest, then he looked away.

"He looked at me." Kim whispered, dazed.

"Kim, for god's sakes, do you know how pathetic you sound?" I said. "The guy doesn't even know your name and he sat next to for 4 years in a row."

Kim sighed, "I never spoke to him ..."

"Kim, people always remember who they sit with. You'd have to have the attention span of a bat to not remember." I said. "Anyway, you can do better than him, he's just bone-headed druggie."

Jared glared at me.

"See," I said to her. "He's paranoid. He cant hear what I'm saying, but he's giving me the dirties. He's definitely on cocaine. Which is why I called him a bone-headed druggie."

His friends all laughed, earning a glare and a couple of smacks over the head.

Kim shook her head at me. "Jared is nice ..."

"He's funny and cute and hot and he has amazing eyes. He has a cute smile. His dimples are adorable and he's just the most amazing guy in the world." me and Leanne chorused.

Leanne and I laughed when we noticed Jared smiling, widely.

He grinned at Kim.

I could see why she liked him, he was hot. I think it's good to feel attracted to what someone looks like, but I also think the inside is much more important. Jared doesn't strike me as the cleverest person even if he was at least as good a person as Seth then I think he'd be alright.

Seth Clearwater was Jared's friend (I loved this boy. He was so sweet and kind. I'm going to marry him when I get older. But first I need to find the courage to talk to him). He was one of the protectors, but because of his amazing personality and character I let that slide. Also I had a teeny, tiny crush on him, but I wasn't in love with him ... ok, well, not too much.

Kim blushed and I grabbed her arm and turned her away from him.

We moved along to find a table.

Jim walked past us, smiling at me.

I looked back, confused. Wasn't he mad at me?

He nearly walked into the person in front, still not noticing, he said to me. "Can I talk to you, Ami?"

My face hardened at the nickname. "Why?"

His face grew, wary, as though he was trying not to get on my bad side. Like he wasn't on my bad side already. "I wanted to apologise."

I nodded. "Make it quick."

I looked at him, expectantly.

He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "I don't want to leave it the way we left it. I'm sorry about everything. You were right, but I want to get along with you. So ... how's about we start over?"

I nodded. "Okay, we'll start over."

Jim smiled. "I'll see you around then."

"See you."

I watched as he walked away, confused by his change in character. Maybe he had a dream where someone told him to treat me nicer. Maybe he witnessed a miracle and he wanted to do good deeds. Well, whatever it was I was grateful for it. Our arguments usually made me exhausted.

"Amal, there's an empty table there," Leanne said. "Let's grab it quick!"

We rushed over and sat down.

"Where's Samiya?" Kim asked.

"She's there." Leanne said, biting into her sandwich, while looking behind me.

I turned and saw her walking with the cheerleaders.

I waved at her, she saw me but ignored me, and carried on walking.

I felt my stomach drop.

She blanked me!

I turned around and pretended that I wasn't snubbed by my best friend.

Kim saw, though and began to question me. "What happened with you ... ?"

I was so thankful for the person that interrupted her ... until I looked up.

Jared Thail.

Aka, member of the Crackheads Association. Aka, lover boy.

"Hi," He said, in an annoyingly deep voice, looking at Kim. "You're Kim, aren't you?"

Kim gaped at him.

As did Leanne.

As did I.

Jared cleared his throat. "Um ... you are Kim ... aren't you?"

He seemed unsure, like he thought he got the name wrong.

I swallowed, returning to the present. "She is Kimberly Connweller. Yeah, you got her name right. Why? Why do you want to know?"

Kim slapped me on the arm, looking in his eyes, "Sorry about her, she's..."

When their eyes met, they stared at each other with their mouths open and their emotions were displayed out onto the table for me and Leanne to see.

And what did me and Leanne do? Well, we were rude, like we always were.

"Oh god, this is like some badly written rom-com." I said.

Leanne snorted. "If they stopped staring at each other long enough, Jared would realise that his fly was undone."

Jared's eyes flew to his jeans, while Kim blushed, avoiding his eyes.

Jared glared at us, and we looked back innocently.

He looked back at Kim, his face immediately softening. "Kim, would ...you like to sit with me at my table with my friends ..."

"She has friends." Leanne said, eyes narrowed.

Kim nodded. "Ok, I'll sit with you."

Ours mouths fell open.

"Kim!" Leanne and I said, when Jared moved ahead, looking back at Kim.

She looked at us apologetic.

"I guess he matters more," I said, sourly.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened to 'bros before hoes'?" Leanne asked.

"Actually, Leanne, I have a feeling it may be 'sisters before misters'." I said, laughing.

"Same idea." she defended.

Kim giggled. "Leanne, I don't think so, we girls don't date 'hoes'."

Jared was waiting for Kim a few tables away, looking pissed off.

"Anyway, Kim have fun with dopehead." I said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"No, but we're hoping things don't work out between you two." Leanne said. "And lover boy's getting impatient."

Kim smiled, "See you on the parking lot. By the way, drag Samiya by her nails, Amal. She's coming to mine tonight whether she feels like it or not."

I flinched at the mention of Samiya, but I acted casual. "Will do, Kimmy."

"Don't call me that!"

Leanne and I cackled at Kim.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After school, I waited for my brothers to come.

"Amal, hey!"

I looked up.

"Oh, Embry. Hey." I said, not as excitedly as him. I said as though I was reading from a shopping list.

He frowned a little, before he beamed.

"So, how's your head?" he asked, anxious. He reached his hand out as though he was going to touch my head, then he lowered it. Wise, I thought, admiring, at least he has common sense.

"It's fine, thanks." I said, politely.

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, I was worried all day. I didn't even eat at lunch, I couldn't even concentrate in my lessons..." he trailed off when he saw the unfriendly look on my face.

"Dude, I don't even know you," I said, harsh. "Get a life."

He looked like he stopped breathing, he choked, "Um, yeah. Ok?"

He looked so sad, like I broke his heart.

But I didn't feel one ounce of guilt.

I would never, ever be nice to him. He hurt me and I wanted him to feel some of that hurt.

It was because, I wanted to hurt him so that he thought I was a bad person.

I didn't want his attention. He was freaking me out. Plus, he was reminding me of middle school.

"Embry, your ... um friends are there." I said.

I was about to say that his 'Crackhead' friends were there.

He glanced at them and looked back at me. "Um, yeah. Amal, do you want to go to this ... Cafe with me on Saturday?"

"No thanks." I said, simply.

"Oh."

We stood in silence, for a couple of seconds, before his friends came over.

"Hey, Amal," Jacob said, cheerfully.

I stared at him in confusion. "Hi?"

He looked at Embry, looking awkward. "Embry, is everything ..."

Embry stood there, his hands rolled up. His face was calm though, and was completely at odds with his fists. "Yeah."

Quil put an arm around my shoulder. "Hey, Amal, I think I'll have you for myself. Forget Embry. I think I deserve you more."

Embry growled at him.

He growled. What human can growl?

I looked up at Quil, confused. "Wha...?"

I shrugged his arm off my shoulder and stepped back.

I looked at them all, thoughtful. "Why are you talking to me? You've never talked to me before."

Jacob and Quil exchanged uneasy glances.

Embry just looked tired. There was no other word for it. He looked as though his life was over.

The silence stretched, making us avoid each other's eyes.

"Hey, guys?" Kim said, giving us all weird looks.

I could see how it looked. The most unlikely people to talk to each other were stood in a circle, they weren't talking. They weren't even looking at each other. It was obvious that we were stuck in an awkward situation that we couldn't get out of.

I was happy that she could save me. "Hi, Kim!"

She smiled at me, and then raised her eyebrows.

Kim looked at Jacob, Quil and Embry.

"Um, so ... What's goin' on?"

Jacob cleared his throat. "Just having a very friendly convo."

I gave him a very unfriendly look. "Yeah. I enjoyed it, we should talk more often."

Quil smiled, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah ... Er we should ..."

Embry suddenly looked very positive.

God. He was always upbeat and … cheerful, he _had _to be so positive all the time.

I sighed, annoyed.

"Um, Kim you're going to the barbecue, aren't you?" he said, sounding hopeful.

I smiled, he was asking her out! And I thought he actually liked me. This was great! He and Kim would date. Then Kim wouldn't have to be with that *shudder* Jared.

"You guys should go together, like on a date." I said, beaming.

Everyone went quiet, staring at me as though I had grown two heads. Even Kim.

"What?" I said, uncertainly.

"I was going to ... Ask you, Amal," Embry said, devastated.

My eyes widened. "To the barbecue? You, Embry Call, was going to ask me, Amal Jamah, to sit around a fire camp, singing old camp fire songs?"

Embry didn't answer.

"Oh." I said, thoughtful.

Silence.

Then:

I slowly smiled. "I've never been to a barbecue before."

Jacob and Quil burst into loud laughter.

Embry just grinned, "That's a yes, right? You'll go with me?"

"No. I'm not going with _you_!" I said, glaring. "I'm going with Kim, a couple of other friends and one of my brothers."

Jacob snorted. "Your brothers?"

"Yeah, they need to look after me." I said, giving him a dirty look. "It's at night, right? Well, I need my brother to look after me."

Kim smiled, fondly. "She feels safe when they are with her. It's because they are so protective."

I scoffed. "They are such losers, I don't feel safe with them."

"So, is your head, ok?" Embry asked, again.

"Are you trying to say, I'm crazy?" I demanded.

"NO, no, no!" he said, quickly. "I meant your head ... You don't need to go to the hospital?"

"No." I said, giving him a weird look. Then: "Oops."

"What?" Kim said, worried.

"I'm such an idiot." I mumbled to her.

"What?" she repeated.

"The operation is today. I was supposed to meet my Mom there ..." I felt myself breaking into a cold sweat.

"Mustafa was supposed to drive me home, but he takes ages." I said, biting my nails, anxiously. "How will I get home and to the hospital in time?"

"Bye, guys." Kim said.

She then marched me to the car lot. There were still school people around, sat around on top of cars.

"Hey, Amal. Kim." said Leah, politely.

"Hi, Leah," I said, half-heartedly, still worried.

"Can you get us a ride, Leah?" Kim asked.

"Kim!" I panicked. "I cant leave Samiya, she'll hate me even more!"

"I'm sorry, I usually catch the bus." Leah said, apologetic.

"It's alright." Kim said.

"See you guys." Leah said, walking out of the parking lot.

Kim turned to me.

"Amal, listen to me." Kim said, firmly, grabbing me by the shoulders. "Stop fussing. Ok? You need to get to that hospital, where your baby sister is getting her operation. Samiya loves Naima, ok, and I can guarantee that she'll understand 100 %. Now, I will force Mustafa out of that school, and drag him to that car myself. Ok?"

"Ok." I squeaked.

She rushed into the building.

Not even five minutes passed, when she came back with Mustafa, holding him by the ear.

" ... your baby sister is having an operation, you dumb crap! This is the operation that will determine whether she lives or dies."

Mustafa gaped at her. "Today? The operation is today?"

"Didn't you read your mom's note?" Kim scolded. "You idiot. You probably just eat your breakfast and left. You're so selfish...!"

"Kim, my mom leaves notes at Fajr, when she's leaving for work." Mustafa said.

Kim paused. "That's the morning salat, right?"

Mustafa nodded. "Amal wakes us up to pray and she reads mom's notes. The rest of us are too tired to do anything except pray."

Kim nodded, not bothering to apologise. Mustafa and Kim's relationship was kind of like mine and Jim's. Although mine and Jim's was kind of civil now.

"Amal, wait!"

I turned around, and was surprised to see Samiya running towards us.

"Wha...?" I looked at Kim.

"I saw her at her locker, talking to Muzzels." she said, smirking at Mustafa. "So I told them both and dragged Mussels away."

I turned back to Samiya.

"Samiya, I'm so sorry." I said.

Samiya smiled and hugged me, tightly. "I'm sorry, too. But next time, you should tell me if your brother likes me."

I grinned, leaning back. "You think it will happen again?"

"Yeah, of course, this time it will be Hassan."

"God no!" I groaned. "Hassan's happily married."

She smiled, wickedly. "Stranger things have happened."

We all laughed. It's good to be back.

**Fajr- the morning prayer at dawn, daybreak.**

**Salat or Salah - prayer. There 5 prayers throughout the day. Fajr, Dhuhr, Asr, Magrib, and Isha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We got home in time (because Mustafa was speeding through all the red lights).

When I unlocked the key, I heard a yelp and a pair of feet rushing to the door.

"Hey, Aunt Amal!" Casper said, jumping on me.

I squealed. "Casper, get off me!"

"But I missed you." he said, getting down, and looking miserable. "I was bored and I didn't see you for five weeks. I counted."

I hugged him. "I missed you, too, Casper, but you're going to hurt me if you keep on doing that. You don't want to hurt your aunt ,do you?"

He shook his head.

Mustafa pushed past us, impatiently.

"Uncle Muzzles!" Casper grinned, hugging him.

Kim cackled. "Well done, Cassy!"

Mustafa glared at her. "You taught him that, didn't you?"

"You bet I did!" she high-fived Casper.

Samiya and I rolled our eyes.

Kim hugged Casper, and began spinning him around.

Casper laughed, "Stop! Stop, I feel sick!"

Kim lowered him, suddenly.

Casper laughed, again. "Ha! Ha! Tricked you!"

"Very funny." Kim said, sarcastically.

Samiya stepped in, avoiding Casper.

She had a fear of Casper's wild ways.

She loved him, but he was a bit too rough at times.

He spotted her. "Samiya, have you bought me my tree-house?"

She winced. She had promised him a tree-house in order that he let go of her hair.

She looked at me, whispering. "He still remembers."

"He never forgets, Sami," I said, shrugging.

We entered the kitchen where Bessie was cooking with her hair tied in a bun.

Hassan was stood with a phone to his ear, conversing about his business.

"Hey." Mustafa said, slapping Hassan's back.

Bessie turned. "Hi, Mustafa. Hey, Amal, Samiya. Kim."

"Hi." we chorused.

Kim's phone suddenly rang.

Samiya, Kim and I jumped.

She put it to her ear. " Hello. Oh, Leanne!"

Samiya and I gasped.

We'd forgotten about her!

"Sorry, Leanne. We had to ... Amal's house. Ok. See at school."

"Aunt Amal." I heard Nabela say quietly from behind me.

"Hey, Nabbi." I said, picking her up and balancing her on my hip.

Nabela snuggled in to me. "I missed you, Auntie."

"I missed you, too, babe." I said, kissing her forehead.

Samiya stroked Nabela's beautiful, long, black curls. "Your hair is as gorgeous as always, Nabela, is there a beauty regime I should be following."

Nabela giggled. "Your hair is nice, too, Samiya."

Samiya snorted. "I'll accept it, because you said it."

"Bessie, where's that little joker, Greg?" I said.

"He was going on his first date." Bessie said, smiling proudly.

"Date?" I said, surprised. "Are you sure? But ... Did, Hassan let him?"

Bessie glanced at Hassan who was talking to Mustafa. She shook her head.

"Bessie, you must know that we don't date in Islam, right?" I asked, confused.

She nodded, "I told Greg that, but he snapped at me. He's been getting these moods lately. He keeps arguing with me ..."

"Let me deal with him." I said, calmly.

Samiya smiled. "That's kind of ... Cute. The date thing, I mean. He's thirteen. I can remember when he was only three."

I nodded, "We were six, then. We had those little tea parties with him. We used to tell him about our potty training days, didn't we?"

We laughed as Kim joined us.

"Good times." I sighed, then I stopped smiling. "Now, Greg is mouthing off to his Mom."

Kim smiled, ruefully. "He is a teenager now, though."

"Guys, come on," Mustafa said. "I'll take you now."

...

"Hi," I said, to the nurse behind the desk. "My little sister is having her operation today."

"What's her name?" she said, sounding bored and turning to the computer.

"Naima Jamah," I replied.

She nodded, "Yes, she's in room 45."

We hurried off to room 45.

Naima was laying in her bed, reading a comic book.

I smiled, fondly, and reached in my bag for a comic book that I brought from home.

"Naima, guess what I brought." I said, stepping into the room.

She looked up and beamed. "Amal! Mustafa! You came! Hi, Samiya. Hi, Kim."

Mustafa and I came forward and hugged her from opposite sides.

We sat down opposite each other, while Kim and Samiya sat in front of the hospital bed.

I gave her the comic book.

She hugged me. "Thank you, Amal. This is the last one of the series."

I smiled. " Anything for my little sis'."

Mustafa looked at me. "Yeah, anything for my little sisters."

I grinned at him, understanding why he was so protective over me. I felt as protective and responsible about Naima.

"Mustafa." Naima said, sitting up straighter. "What did you get me?"

Mustafa tutted. "Cheeky!"

We laughed.

The door flung open, causing us to jump.

Naima gasped, her breath coming out short.

Jamal and Yasir, were fuming.

"Why didn't you tell us, Amal?" Yasir snapped. "Bessie and Hassan told us when we got home."

Mustafa hissed. " Stop shouting! Your scaring Naima."

Naima was staring at Yasir, in shock.

I stroked her hair. "Don't worry, Yasir is angry at me."

Naima smiled, uncertainly. "Ok."

Yasir grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Naima, I got you a candy bar." he said, reaching in his pockets.

Naima squealed, then coughed.

We stared at her, silent and helpless.

The door opened again.

"Mom!" Naima and I said, excitedly.

I blushed when everyone stared at me.

"What? I haven't seen her for days." I said, sheepishly.

I hugged Mom.

"Sorry for not coming earlier, guys." Mom said, "I had to do extra work."

"It's ok, Mom." I said.

We sat waiting for the doctor to come.

Jamal smiled when the doctor came in. "Hey, Wyatt."

Wyatt grinned. "Jamal. Hope you're treating my sister right."

I frowned. "Why is he treating your sister right?"

Jamal gave Wyatt a look clearly warning him not to say anything else.

Wyatt didn't see and smiled at me. "He's dating my sister."

Yasir, Mustafa and I stared at Jamal.

"Wait, let me get this straight," I said, slowly. "You are dating?"

Jamal nodded, "Yeah, so what?"

"After all those years you told me to not to date you're doing what you told me not to do."

Silence.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Shall we presume ... ?"

I continued like I hadn't heard him. "Why are you any different from me? You know what I think I'll go date."

Mustafa hissed. "Don't even think about it little sister."

I ignored him and looked pointedly at the doctor. "Yeah, presume, doc."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When we got home (Mustafa, Jamal, Yasir and I), Bessie and Hassan were still there.

Greg had arrived, too, it seemed.

I could hear Hassan and Greg arguing.

They were stood outside in the garden.

We stood in the hallway listening to the shouting.

Yasir stood with me, while Mustafa crept up the stairs to his room. Jamal went into the lounge, muttering about video games.

I searched the lounge and the dining room for Bessie and the twins.

No luck.

She probably sent them upstairs to bed, since it was one pm.

I checked the three guest rooms.

Third time lucky. She was reading to them, in the double bed.

Bessie looked up and smiled, faintly.

I smiled back, then carefully closed the door behind them.

I stepped back into the hallway.

Hassan and Greg had stopped, arguing.

When I came downstairs, I nearly walked into Hassan.

He was furious, his fists were balled up.

"What happened?" I whispered.

Hassan's face twisted in rage. "He came here at twelve-thirty, completely wasted. He began shouting abuse and profanities at Bessie. Now he thinks he's clever and he spoke to me like I am stranger."

I nodded, knowing I wouldn't get a straight story out of him when he was this angry.

Hassan continued up the stairs hissing under his breath about disrespect.

I went into the living room.

Greg was sat with his uncles, playing video games.

"Hey," I said, removing my headscarf and abaya, revealing my leggings and grey top.

I sat down in between Greg and Yasir. I lay my head on Greg's chest. I was surprised to feel the hard skin under his shirt.

I sat up and stared at him.

His face had lost its chubby child-like quality, and had developed into a strong, square shape.

His arms and chest bulged out of his tee-shirt. His tee-shirt stretched across his ... Six-pack?

Since when did Greg have a six-pack? He was only thirteen for crying out loud.

He turned his gaze from the T.V. and met my eyes. "What?"

"You ... you've been ..." I trailed away.

Yasir looked at me in confusion.

I grabbed a handful of Greg's shirt and pulled it up.

The six-pack was definitely there.

I turned to Yasir, Mustafa and Jamal, who watched our little exchange.

"Look at him!" I cried.

Greg glared at me. "Shut up, Aunt Amal."

I gaped at him. He told me to shut up!

"It's none of your business ..." he started.

Yasir suddenly stood up, towering over us. He glowered at Greg. "Ok, number 1, smart arse, you don't speak to your aunt that way. Number 2, I could smell the drink and alcohol coming off you when you first came in here, so there's no doubt in my mind that your taking some other shit, too. So, spill, what you been taking?"

Greg stood up, fuming.

I gasped as I realised that he grew by a whole foot in five weeks. He was now almost as tall as Yasir.

"I haven't taken anything...!"

"Bull shit!" Yasir snapped. "Look at you! You sure haven't been working out ..."

"Why not...?"

"You're only thirteen years old,"

They went on and on until I had enough.

"Stop it!" I shouted. "Just stop arguing."

They were quiet.

I stood up. "Greg, you've changed. A lot. But I don't care anymore. Go and do whatever stuff you want, drink , date, but just do it away from me."

I stared him down until he dropped his gaze.

"And for goodness sake, if you honestly loved your mom you would cut it out with all the teenage dramas ..."

"It's not ..."

"Well, then what is it?" I asked. When he didn't answer, I continued. "Do you feel liberated? Are you feeling free? Are you expressing your freedom?"

Silence. They all stared at me.

I looked around at them all.

"This isn't only directed at you, Greg," I paused. I pointed at Jamal. "You're my big bro, Jam, and you are an amazing brother. But, you are a hypocrite. You date girls, then you don't let me even look at a guy."

"It's typical brother loyalty ..." Jamal protested.

"Well, look at it this way, you don't want a guy to look at me, but then you're looking at the next guy's sister."

Yasir nodded, "You guys do that ..."

"Yasir, you're crushing on Sami..." Mustafa started, but trailed off as me and Yasir glowered at him.

"At least I'm not swapping spit with random girls." Yasir said. "I love one girl. I always will do."

I smiled at him. "One day Samiya will realise how amazing you are."

Mustafa rolled his eyes. "She'll expect you to marry her. She wears a hijab and a tent ..."

I glared at him. "I wear a hijab and a tent."

He grinned. "And that's the way I like you to dress."

"You little ..." I started, but then calmed down, yawning. "Anyway, guys, you make up your minds. I'm thinking of dating, too ..."

"NO!" Greg, Mustafa, Jamal and Yasir yelled simultaneously.

"Good night." I said, calmly and I left the room and went up to bed.

**Hijab- Muslim women wear it to cover their head.**

**Abaya - it's Arabic for the long, loose, usually black robe worn by Muslim women. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"... when you get out I'll take you shopping ..." I said to Naima on my cellphone, while I was stood near the food court.

"Can I get a Barbie house?" she squeaked, excitedly. "I have lots of Barbies but they need a house. Oh, and can I get that make up set."

"Make up?" I said, sceptically. "You're not even six yet. Why would you want to wear make up?"

"I'm nearly six, Amal." she said, indignantly. "And I want Lennie to think I'm pretty."

"Oh, well of course, Lennie ..." I said, understanding.

"Amal, he's the cutest boy in my grade ..."

"You haven't been to school, in month, for all you know there might be an even cuter boy in your grade ..."

Naima laughed, "My grade came to see me this morning ..."

"What?" I said. "Really?"

"Excuse me, but you're holding the queue up." someone said in an awfully polite voice.

I turned to my right and froze.

Seth Clearwater was stood next to me!

Oh, my, gosh. This was the closest I'd ever been to him ...

Shut up, Amal. You sound like an idiot. He's just a boy.

A boy that has amazing eyes, hair and he has the most beautiful smile.

Smile, Seth, please smile.

He didn't smile, instead he looked concerned, like I was mentally challenged.

That made me force my eyes away and answer Naima's frantic hellos.

"Naima, I've got to now, honey." I said.

"But ..."

"I love you, sweetie. I'll call you in five minutes."

"I love you, too." she said, miserably.

"Bye." and I put the phone down, feeling just as miserable.

I turned to the lunch-lady, who was waiting impatiently, and laughed, nervously. "Sorry about that. I was just talking to my little sister, who's in hospital."

The lunch-lady's face immediately softened and I could hear some girls 'ahhing' and when I looked around I could see boys shuffling around, uncomfortably.

Everyone had already forgiven me for holding up the queue.

I smiled and bought my lunch.

I had forgotten about Seth until he called me.

"Hey, you,"

I turned and was surprised to see Seth looking pretty mad.

"Why were you lying?" he said.

I frowned, why was sweet, kind, cheerful Seth angry. "Lying about what?"

"Don't bother acting innocent." He snapped. "You lied about your sister so that everyone would forgive you."

My mouth fell open.

He made a disgusted noise and turned to walk away.

"Wait," I said.

He turned back, his eyes burning me.

Whoa, he looks ...

I almost forgot what I was going to say, but then I remembered.

This jerk, who I love, just called me a liar.

"I'm not a liar," I said, quietly. "My sister really is in hospital. She's got leukaemia."

Seth scoffed. "I don't believe you ..."

"You don't even know me!" I snapped. "So why don't you get your facts straight before you accuse someone? I wouldn't lie about something like that."

He still looked suspicious.

I shook my head and walked away.

"Hey, guys," I said as I sat down.

Leanne grinned at me. "I saw you talking to Seth ..."

"He called me a liar." I said, dully.

Kim choked, "WHAT?"

I changed the subject. "Where's Samiya?"

"We left her talking to Yasir ..." Leanne said, as though it was no big deal.

"WHAT?" it was my turn to choke.

"Tell us about Seth first." Kim urged. "Go on,"

"Tell me about Samiya."

Kim glared at me. "I have to sit with Jared today. So tell me about Seth."

"You don't have to sit with that dopey loser ..." I started.

"Jared is NOT a dopey loser!" Kim snapped.

"Yes, he is." Leanne mocked. "He's an airhead. He's more dumb than the cheerleaders."

"If you could you just talk to him ..."

Leanne snorted. "That is last thing I ever want to do."

"Why?" Kim wailed. "He's my boyfriend and I want you guys to get along with him ..."

"That's never going to happen, Kim." I said, simply. "We hate him."

Samiya sat down. "Hate who?"

"Jared." Leanne said.

Samiya nodded, "Yeah. We hate him."

Kim stared at us quietly. "Why cant you just accept him for me?"

"Kim." I said. "How can you expect us to like him?"

"Because he's nice and he treats me good ..."

"He stole you from us!" Leanne spat.

Kim glared. "He didn't and it's none of your business ..."

"None of our business?" I asked.

Kim nodded.

"I think you forgot who was there for you every time Jared ignored you." I said. "We were, Kim. We wiped your tears. We told you that you were going to live happily ever and that you were a million times better than any of Jared's girlfriends. We're your best friends, Kim."

Leanne shook her head. "But you obviously forgot that. Us three were here, Kim, when he wasn't."

"But when he came into the picture, you dropped us like hot potatoes." I said.

Leanne narrowed her eyes. "Well, newsflash for you, Kimmy. We aren't rubber-bands that you can just pull and tug whenever you feel like it. I'm sick of you using us. We always change our plans for you, but you cant do that for us."

Kim's eyes watered. "And you all feel like that?"

We avoided her eyes.

Leanne nodded after a long pause.

"Samiya?" Kim said.

Samiya sniffed. "Yeah."

Kim turned to me.

I nodded.

Kim looked at the table. "Well, then I guess we're not friends anymore."

We were quiet.

Kim stood up.

"Er, excuse me, Kim," Leanne said, harshly. "But you're the one in the wrong here."

Kim just walked away.

...

Kim's POV 

I couldn't help but think about what Leanne, Amal and Samiya said, well mostly Leanne and Amal.

I shook my head. I hadn't done anything wrong. All I needed was a bit of space.

Jared will cheer me up I'm sure.

I sat down at the table and took my seat next to Jared.

As usual, Jared's smile sent my heart into a frenzy. "Hi, Kim-bear."

I tried to laugh at the cheesy nickname, but all I could hear was Leanne and Amal saying, 'We were there when he wasn't ..."

Jared's smile disappeared. "Kim? What happened?"

I looked at his friends, all of them except Seth were there. Embry, Quil, Jacob, Brady and Collin looked away and pretended to be absorbed in something else.

I cleared my throat, looking up to meet Jared's anxious eyes. "I ... um, I had a fight with Amal, Leanne and Samiya ..."

My voice broke off at the end.

The little crease between Jared's eyebrows disappeared. "Oh."

I bit my lip to stop it trembling. He had relaxed when I said I had a fight with my friends! He said, 'oh', like it was nothing! He didn't think my friends were important enough.

"Is Amal ok?" Embry said, worried.

Jared frowned, "Of course she's ok. She's just a spoilt bitch ..."

Embry hissed, and as Jared looked at me in surprise I realised I had too.

"That spoilt bitch, Jared, is my best friend." I snapped.

Jared held my hand, looking at me with his wounded dog look. "I'm sorry, baby. But she's a cow to me ..."

"She's my friend!" I said, indignantly.

He shrugged. "Plus, she's a Muslim ..."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I said, threateningly.

Jared looked pointedly at Embry. "Embry, you know what ..."

Jacob glared at Jared, while Embry just looked murderous.

"Jared, don't go there ..." Jacob warned, watching Embry carefully.

Jared glanced at me, looking uneasy. "I actually feel quite sorry for Amal ..."

"Do we have to talk about this?" Embry spat.

I looked at Jared. "What?"

Suddenly, every person on the table looked scared, even Jared.

"Jared, what is it?" I asked.

Silence.

"Jared." I said, worried. "If it's to do with Amal, tell me now."

Jared turned to me, and said one word:

"Ninja girl."

I gasped. "Was that you, Jared? Did you make her middle school a nightmare?"

"No," Jared said, looking down at the table.

I looked around the table and I knew who it was.

"Embry." I spat, with as much hatred and venom and energy as you could put into one word.

Embry was cowered as though that one word weighed a tonne on his shoulder.

Good.

I'll make it even worse.

"I hope you know, Embry Call, how much pain Amal felt." I said, coldly. "I hope you feel as much pain."

"Kim!" Jacob scolded.

"Oh, shut up, Jake." I snapped. "You dont what it was like. How much shit she had to go through. Her dad dying, her sister being ill and on top of of that she had to face you at school. The biggest, racist bully ..."

"Stop it, Kim! It was the past ..."

"NO," I was ruthless. "Then as a prank, for our first dance, you asked her ..."

"Kim, please!" Quil said, panicking at the sight of Embry.

"...you stood her up." I continued as though no one had spoken. "And when she came to the dance, you were dancing with another girl. I remember when you saw her in that cute dress, you thought she was pretty. You and your friends said so. But that didn't matter, did it, because she was Muslim."

Finally I was finished, or so I thought.

Jared held my hand. "Embry is sorry, you know. And I am, too."

I tugged my hand away. "You know what? I think they were right. I spend way too much time with you."

"Kim." Jared was sounding hurt and confused. "What do you mean?"

"We're finished." and I stood up. "And Embry."

Embry looked up, wearily.

"I've seen the way you look Amal ..."

"Then that shows that I care about her." he said, with fake sincerely.

"That doesn't erase everything you've done and said to her." I continued. "I am going to be brutally honest with you. I don't think you and her are ever going to be together."

"You don't know that ...!" he snapped.

"Yes I do." and I turned away to leave.

"Kim, please don't." Jared begged.

I wanted to turn around and tell him that it was all a joke and that I would never dump him. But I didn't. I needed to know if Jared and I were right for each other. I wanted to know what other choices I had. Also my friends were there for me before Jared and they kept me going, and if it wasn't for them I would be in the hospital for the mentally ill. So this was for them. My best friends.

So I carried on walking and I didn't cry until I was in the safety of the toilet cubicle.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks, guys for the reviews. Six reviews aren't really great but I 'll have to live with it. Thanks to Anou, Mimi, XxLuv-StruckxX, In- a- trance and AwesomeNess. Your reviews were great.**_

_**Also I'd like to add that Anou is right; kissing is harram IN Islam. Although I don't remember writing about making out… ah well. And the swearing is a big no-no, I myself swear and I know its wrong but it's now a very bad habit. By the way, you didn't offend me at all, I want feedback even if it's bad.  
**_

_**Anyways, I'm thinking of ditching Embry's Muslim Imprint, because I've ran out of ideas. If you guys would like to help me with ideas I'd love to hear them. So please, please, please, tell me if you have any ideas. I'd be happy to listen.**_

_**Thanks, guys. **__**J**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, I made a new chapter. Sorry but I have been busy with exams and although I have checked reviews I didn't have time to update. Anyways hear it is, hope you like it. Jared is a **_**little**_** upset about Kim dumping him. Might have a little swearing (because Jared is soo annoying), but I don't remember what I wrote so forgive me and don't be too offended.**

"Hey, you!" someone called, as I walked to my locker. It was Monday morning and I was not in the mood for someone who sounded awake… and angry. I spent the whole of last night telling Mustafa to shut his mouth. Then when he carried on talking on his phone and speaking even louder.

I slipped into his room and shouted at him.

"What is your problem?" I had said. "I'm tired and I have a test tomorrow. Could you shut up?"

He ignored me and continued talking to his friend.

I growled and grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing?" Mustafa demanded.

I just ignored him and began yelling at his friend.

"Do you know what time it is?" I snapped. "It is 1:00am and I need to go to sleep."

"Amal?" Jim sounded shocked. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. Get off the phone and go to sleep." I glared at Mustafa. "Mustafa woke me up and his loud, annoying voice is keeping me up!"

Jim laughed. "Sorry, Am-"

"Just go to sleep." I cut him off in conversation and on the phone.

Mustafa watched me, amused.

"I'll take this with me." I said, holding up his cell phone.

"Wha-?" he started but I already left.

Ok, I know I was acting possessed and quite scary, but Mustafa knew how affected I was when I didn't get my sleep.

I almost forgot, in my anger at the lack of sleep, that someone called my name.

"What?" I groaned, glancing back.

It was Jared. He glared at me, his eyes positively burning with hatred. He looked really tired and exhausted, his hair wild as though he spent all night running his hands through it. His eyes, which were burning a hole through me, were red. He looked like he stayed up all night.

I stared at him, confused and worried (I honestly don't know why I was). "Are.. are you okay? You look really … rough."

He laughed, harshly. "Do I look alright to you? Do I?"

"Well, you look a little crazy, if you don't mind me saying." I said, as politely as I could.

"Oh, you can't blame me for being a little on the hysterical side," he snarled. "I feel like shit mentally and physically. My heart is broken."

I frowned. "Okay. _Someone_ got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning. Why are you taking it out on me?"

"It's all your fault," Jared snapped. "You and your interfering friends."

"Jared," I said, slowly. "I have no idea what you are talking about. But I think you should grace someone else with your sunny demeanour, don't you?"

I turned to my locker, sorting out my books for the day. My history assignment was due today and if I didn't find it in my locker completed the way I last left it, I might leave school and fake an illness.

I sighed. I was always paranoid, thinking someone would find out my locker combination and steal my books and my homework. I needed to stop being so suspicious; I had a really random combination, anyway.

Suddenly, the locker was snapped shut. I dropped the few books that were in my hand and leapt back, clutching my bag.

People around were stopping their conversations and looking at us. Kids at this school were used to dramas in this school by now, but for gossip's sake they went right on watching.

Jared was glowering at me, looking murderous. "Where is Kim?"

I gaped at him. "My hand …!"

"Where's Kim?" he sounded scarily calm.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded. "Are you trying to _kill _me?"

"Maybe I am." Jared spat. "Now, tell me, is Kim coming today?"

"Really?" I yelled. "You nearly dismembered my hand just to ask me if Kim was coming?"

"No, because she dumped me, you stupid bitch," Jared was now seconds from hitting me. "She dumped me and she hasn't called me all weekend. I want to know if she's coming, stop ignoring me!"

I gasped.

Poor Kim. She dumped her beloved Jared and she was alone. Why didn't she tell us? We could have been there for her. Okay it might have been during our celebration, but at least she wouldn't have gone through it alone.

"Oh, Kimmy." I said, quietly.

Jared nodded, sadly. "Exactly. Now are you going to help me get her back?"

"What?" I looked at him like he was mad. "No, no, no. I'm not helping you."

"Please?" He whispered. "I love her. I can't live without her."

"No." I said, shortly.

"Please."

"No."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Why not?"

"Ok, take one piece of advice, Jared … no, two pieces." I said, highly irritated.

Jared looked at me hopefully. His expression, which had once shown anger, hatred, pain, love and other mushy, love- intoxicated shit, showed a glimpse of what his happiness could have been like.

He smiled, hesitantly. "What?"

"Don't look at me like that." I said, rolling my eyes. "You don't know what I'm going to say yet."

His face fell.

I felt a little guilty about how upset he was, then my face hardened.

_You hate Jared, remember, Amal. He stole your friend._

"If you want someone to help you in the future then don't insult them and practically hit them." I said, raising my eyebrows. "I don't want to help someone that called me a bitch."

"Sorr-" he started.

I ignored him. "And second, stop messing your hair up because it is starting to look like a bush."

Jared made an impatient noise. "This isn't about how I look, it's about getting Kim back."

"I don't want to help you." I said, starting to walk away.

He walked alongside me, insulting me then apologizing profusely, all the way to our art class.

"You know, you're a really unpleasant person." Jared said, after I refused again.

"Look, Jared," I said, trying to be nice, but failing again. "I love Kim, she's one of my best friends, but I'm not interfering in this because it's nothing to do with me."

"But I want you to interfere…"

"Jared, no, you shouldn't ask me to help anyway because I don't like you and I don't want to help you." I shrugged, as I sat in my usual spot next Embry (unfortunately). "It's not my problem, sort it out yourself."

"You won't do this not even for the best friend that you 'love'." he said, not giving up. "Don't you want her to be happy?"

"How do you know she'll be happy with you?" I said, frowning at him. "I mean, she spent all her time with you, maybe she was feeling suffocated or worse she_ really _doesn't want to date you …"

"We're soul mates."

"_Please_, Jared." I begged. "Just leave me alone."

He sighed. "Just tell her I miss her."

He walked away, no doubt to find his seat.

I frowned and couldn't help but add one more thing to his turned back. "Just leave her alone, she'll be better off without you. Why don't you just stop stalking her? I'm sorry, Jared, but there is no other word for it."

Jared began to shake violently, then he flung himself out of the classroom knocking into the teacher. The teacher, Mrs. Davis, squealed like a little girl (I found this highly amusing) and dropped her books, her bag and her dignity. A couple of students, including me (because I'm a teacher's pet), rushed to help her.

Jared didn't give her a second glance (I don't think he even gave her a first) and continued on his way to wherever it was he was going.

I stared after him, my mouth open, he was really crazy about Kim. He pushed a teacher and then ran away just because I told him to leave her alone.

Is he mad?

**Please give some reviews because I worked on this for you. Give me any thoughts or any criticism. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. **

"Class, get inside the classroom." Mrs Davies snapped, still blushing from the degrading moment where she fell to the ground with the whole class present. "What are you doing loitering around in the corridor?"

I frowned and began muttering under my breath. "Helping up you off the ground, you sour-faced prune."

No one but Embry, who had arrived late, heard me. I only knew he heard because he asked me why I was insulting the teacher.

"Jared knocked into her and we helped her up and then gave her folders to her." I scowled, at the fumbling teacher shouting at the class. "And all she did was tell us go sit down. No gratitude, no thanks."

Embry laughed. "You are really not a people's person, are you?"

"You noticed?" I asked, walking to my seat.

He followed, smiling like a little boy who was told he could have a lifetime supply of chocolate. "I notice a lot of things about you."

I didn't answer.

We sat down, Embry immediately shifting closer to me.

I scowled at him out of impulse. "What are you doing?"

He stopped, alarmed by my mean look. "Wha-what do you mean?"

" Could you move, please?" I said, scooting as far as I could away from him.

Embry looked hurt, but listened and moved his chair away. His body was stiffened and he turned his face from me.

I looked at him, feeling a little uneasy. "Um…Embry…"

He looked up, cautious but hopeful. "Yes?"

_Say sorry, Amal. You hurt his feelings and he deserves an apology._

I opened my mouth and closed it again. I shook my head and shrugged. "Forget it."

I had problems agreeing with myself, even.

Embry's face fell. "Right. Ok."

An awkward silence followed where Embry and I avoided each other's eyes. I cleared my throat a couple of times, wishing the teacher would hurry up and put me out of my misery. Embry just sat up straight staring at the door as if wishing he could leave.

The teacher was now calling the class to be silent while she marked them here. Some of the class, 'The Protectors', were whispering frantically to each other. She ignored Quil Atera who was so obviously speaking to Jacob and occasionally Embry. Quil was speaking across the classroom in a quiet voice that meant only Embry and I, and by miracle Jacob (he was sat on the other side of the classroom), could hear.

"Jared said he was leaving," Quil said.

Embry frowned. "Why?"

Quil looked at me, pointedly.

Embry didn't look surprised as he looked round at me. "Amal, what did you do?"

I just rolled my eyes.

"Amal, tell Embry what you did." Quil hissed, glaring at me.

Embry waited patiently, while I began to fell uncomfortable.

"I didn't …" I trailed off. "Okay, I was a little mean to him. But it was for both their good."

"She told Jared that Kim would be better off without him."

"So?" I scoffed. "Big deal. It's not like he's going to take my advice…"

"But Kim might." Embry looked mad at me for the first time ever. "Anyway, why did you go and get him all upset. He's loves Kim. How could you, Amal?"

I said nothing and turned to my textbook, checking my assignment.

"Amal, why?" Embry whispered, his eyes checking to see if the teacher was busy.

"Just leave me alone." I whispered back. "I said what I said, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Amal ..."

"What is it to do with you?" I snapped.

"Why are you such a mean person?" he yelled, making me jump.

He stood up, knocking his chair down in the process. He was quivering like a little rabbit (more like a big one), his eyes flickering in anger. He suddenly reached up and grabbed his hair, pulling it so that he looked like a deranged person.

The class stopped speaking watching Embry glaring down at me. Mrs. Davies had her mouth open, disbelieving.

I shivered as Embry continued shaking. He looked completely out of control.

"I've done nothing but be nice to you." he continued. "Why are you so ... so evil? I must be the most unlucky person to be stuck with _you_."

He breathed in and out, slowly. He eyes met mine and then he calmed right down. He looked shocked then, as he could not believe what he just did or said.

"Sorry," he choked out before running from the classroom.

I glanced at Quil. He was staring after Embry, worried.

"I … think he needs some help with his anger …" I said, shakily.

Quil turned to me, his eyes burning with true hatred. "You don't know when to stop, do you? Maybe _you _should get help. With your people skills. You just offend people every time you open your mouth."

My mouth fell open. Why was everyone mad with me today?

I could faintly hear people muttering around me and the teacher shouting at me to come back, but I ignored her. I didn't know that I was stood up until I left the classroom.

**Hope you like it :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm on a roll! Thanks for the suggestion xteamalicecullenx but I am not putting my story up for adoption, no way. Thanks to xteamalicecullen, Grim1989 and In-a trance for your reviews at such a quick pace. I am writing at even a quicker rate to make you smile. Anyways, hope you like the new chapter. It talks a bit about how Amal feels about Embry being **_**evil **_**to her. **

The next few days went in a blur. It was a Friday and we were becoming more and more worried about Kim's absence. Kim hadn't come to school for the whole week and Jared was close to killing himself. He came to our table at lunch and asked us when she would come back. We, of course, had no answer. She didn't answer our calls or let us in her house, she hated us. Embry was avoiding me, too, and his friends … I had never faced this much hostility … at least not since middle school. They didn't speak to me, but their faces said it all.

"What is their problem?" Leanne snarled. "If they look over here one more time I will take their eyes out with a fork."

Samiya looked more in pain than me. "Amal? We've got to do something about this."

I snorted. "Chill out, guys. I'm fine."

Samiya and Leanne exchanged glances. They didn't believe me.

"Well, we aren't, Am," Leanne said, sadly. "I don't want it to be like last time."

"It isn't like last time, guys," I said, looking up and meeting Quil's eyes. "Because this time I'm stronger."

Quil flinched a little, surprised by the intensity of my gaze. He dropped his gaze to his plate and began stuffing his face with food.

Leanne and Samiya turned to look at Quil, too. Leanne looked at him exactly the way Quil looked at me a couple of days ago, except this time Leanne's expression was more harsher (If that was possible) and she actually looked like she would kill him right there and then.

As you can tell by now everyone is different in our group, Leanne was the outspoken, brave and occasionally scary one, Samiya was the quiet and shy one, and Kim was the dreamer. I don't know what I was but it was none of the previous. I was sometimes quiet or shy and sometimes I could be scary. I was once a dreamer, but that was knocked back deep into the earth. I once wanted to be Embry's, but obviously we weren't meant to be.

Samiya turned away from 'The Protectors' and grimaced at me. "At least this time Embry is being nice to you."

I rolled my eyes, while Leanne turned on Samiya. Samiya had knowingly said the wrong this.

"Sami, have you forgotten that he was the asshole that called her 'Muslim freak' and 'Da bomb' and other highly rude and mean things, not forgetting what he said about Amal's mom," Leanne snapped. "God, what I would do to get my claws into him and not in the 'I want him' way but the 'I will castrate him and each of his friends if they say another word or look at you' way."

I laughed, she could get very scary if you got on the wrong side of her. "Leanne, you are getting too worked up about this …"

Leanne looked suspicious. "Is there something you haven't told us?"

Samiya frowned. "Amal, you … and _they_, are acting quite strangely about this. Remember last time …"

"Just forget last time." I interrupted. "I want to forget it, thanks."

"How can we?" Leanne snapped. "They are giving more attention to you now than they ever have."

"Amal," Samiya whispered. "Why do you always shut us out?"

"I'm not." I said, indignantly. "Can you just leave it?"

Leanne scoffed. "We're not leaving anything. If you think we're going to leave it then you must think very badly of us."

"Leanne for once in your life, shut up!" I snapped.

Leanne stared at me, lost for words.

I sighed. "Look, guys, I've got to go. I'll see you later."

I hurried from the cafeteria, accidentally meeting Embry's eyes. I looked away quickly, surprised by the sadness and hatred in them.

I flinched, slightly at the thought of him still hating me.

_Forget him, Amal. He's not worth it._

I was sat in the library, hidden from view and my head buried in a book, just wishing I could take back what I'd said. They were my friend and they were only try to help me. They were right; I did push them away. I felt it was better to show them I was strong than to tell them how much I was hurting inside. I know that they could tell what I was feeling in an instant but I wanted to try and show them that I was independent and could sort things out myself. It was true what I'd said earlier, I _was_ stronger and I could definitely handle whatever Embry and his friends threw at me. I knew what they were like now and nothing could surprise me.

I was stupid when I was in middle school. I mean, imagine thinking the coolest guy in your grade would talk to you let alone ask you to the dance. He was nice to me though and I thought just for a second that it could be possible.

He just walked right up to me so confident and cute that I already said yes before he asked me.

But at that dance when he was with that other girl and his friends … laughing at me and mocking me, I knew that he was just using me to make his friends have a good time. It didn't stop at the dance, the next couple of years they still found the time for to hurt me. The comments and bullying got worse until my friends heard about it.

Leanne, of course, yelled at him and then shortly after punched his nose, breaking it. Samiya comforted me, while Kim just cried at my hurt.

Why would someone intentionally hurt another person? What had I done to him?

My eyes welled with tears and began to run down my cheeks. Why was I still hurt by it? When was I going to forget?

I wiped my face, quickly. "Stop being so weak!"

"Huh?" someone said. "Who are you talking to?"

I froze.

_Why is … where … oh no. _

"Hey, sis," Mustafa said, sitting in the seat opposite me.

"Hey," I said, pretending to be interested in 'Quileuten myths'.

"Good book?" Jim said, also joining us.

"Mmm." I mumbled, still staring at the book.

_I'm going to kill myself if Carl, Tyler and Jonny came, too._

"So, why is it upside down?" Jim said. "Very interesting, Amal."

_Why did they talk to me? I mean, I understand Mustafa talking to me because he's my brother, but does Jim have to. Especially since he staring at me like that and making me feel very uncomfortable._

I avoided looking at his face, and opted for staring at his hands. "I can read upside down."

"Right." he said, laughing.

The rest of Mustafa's friends were now joining us now and were teasing me, too.

I stayed silent, not even smiling.

Mustafa was quiet, too, and when I looked up at him he was watching me with worry etched on his face.

He looked away when I caught him, his eyebrows scrunched up.

I felt awkward, feeling as if I was being closely scrutinised.

The others were quiet now, sensing the tension in the air.

"So, um, what are you doing here?" Mustafa muttered, glancing at me.

"I … was reading …" I started, feebly.

"You weren't, Amal." Mustafa said, shortly.

I nodded. "I was. Anyways, see you. I've got to go."

I stood up gathering my things and trying to look as cheerful as I could. Mustafa was still eyeing me, suspiciously, as I walked away.

I was just through the door when Mustafa grabbed my arm. He steered me to a deserted hallway, ignoring my complaints.

"Mustafa, just leave me alone," I snapped. "I don't want to talk to you. You're a liar."

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Am. You're going to need to get over that."

I glared at him. "I don't think so. Just tell me what you were going to say and let me go."

He sighed. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, crossing my arms.

"You were crying." he said, annoyed. "I'm not stupid I can see you're upset."

"You are stupid." I said, smirking. "Thinking we weren't going to find out about your little secrets. You date and kiss all these girls, but you tell the rest of us not to. Hypocrisy is worse than those sins you committed."

Mustafa nodded, looking guilty. "I know, I regret it. And I'm sorry, Amal. I did lie to you all. I dumped the girl anyway and I've stopped um … other things, too…"

I was stunned. "Really?"

He nodded.

I smiled, widely. "Oh, Mustafa, you're a _real_ Muslim, now."

He laughed. "I guess so."

I sighed, thinking I'd cleverly diverted the attention from me to him. "I'll see you later, then …"

"Not so fast." he said, grabbing my arm again.

I groaned. "What?"

"Why were you crying?"

I paused. I couldn't tell him about Embry or he would hunt him down. Did I want that? For him to bring unnecessary attention to me?

"I had a fall out with my friends." I said, sadly.

"Oh." he was surprised. "Why?"

"Just girl stuff," I continued, feeling guilty. "It's no biggie, we'll be friends before we know it."

Mustafa sighed, almost relieved. "I thought it was worse than that."

I laughed, nervously. "Of course not."

He nodded. "Well , I'll see you at home."

"Bye, bro."

I didn't want to spend the rest of the day at school. I skipped it faking an illness and left walking. Unfortunately it was pouring outside and within a second of being out there I was soaked.

I groaned. "Oh, why am I so unlucky!"

I was walking along the road, beginning to enjoy the rain slightly, when a car pulled over next to me. I jumped, before reacting in a way that made me feel embarrassed thinking back on it.

I screamed and began running.

"Wait, no, no, no." Embry said, quickly. "It's just me."

I froze mid-run. I slowly turned, feeling myself grower warmer.

"Oh." I said, still clutching my bag. "Ok."

I began to turn away, when he told me to wait.

"Do you want a lift?" he asked, hopefully. "You look really cold."

I weighed the pros and cons, not sure if I should say yes.

Pros - (ignore this line, I was experimenting and i couldn't get rid of it)

* * *

**.**I get to be out of the rain.

**.**It looks warm in his car

Cons-

**.**I hate him

**.**He'll probably yell at me and say I'm _evil _again

**.**I can't stand being near him

**.**I hate him

**.**The rain is slowly becoming more desirable now that I am given a choice of going in a car with Embry Call or in the rain _away _from Embry Call

**.**And, oh, I hate him

"No, thanks," I heard myself say. I turned to and began walking again.

Embry started the car again to drive away.

"Oh, come on," he said, driving alongside me. "I wont bite."

I remember him saying that to me twice before, when I hesitated after he asked me to the dance and when I met him in Emily's house. I instantly felt hatred for him on a completely new level, because he definately always did worse than bite.

I glared at my shoes, as I walked bristly. He was driving at a patronisingly slow pace, making me dislike him even more.

"Please, Amal."

I stayed, silent, begging Allah inwardly to get rid of him.

"Amal, you can't ignore me," he continued, sounding quite desperate, now.

"You're right I can't." I said, stopping suddenly.

Embry's braked the car, quickly, obviously taken by surprise. He smiled, a little, after getting over the shock.

"Does that mean … you like me a little?" he asked, grinning now.

I ignored that and tapped my feet impatiently. "I thought I was evil. I thought I was a 'Muslim freak' and 'Da bomb'. What do you want from me _now_?"

Embry flinched. "I .. 1'm sorry,"

"I really _don't_ care, Embry," I interrupted. "So, ok, I liked you, 'liked' being in the past, that's over now. I'm not a stupid girl anymore. You can't wrap your little finger around me. You can't expect me to come running every time you snap your fingers. Not anymore. I've changed now."

Embry was speechless.

I opened the door, taking him and myself by surprise again.

Embry gaped at me.

I turned to look at him, when I sat next to him. "I'm in charge now and I've snapped my fingers. So drive."

Embry listened to me and did not even question.

I sat back, liking the new arrangement.

**Hope you liked it. This is my favourite chapter by far, because Amal finally speaks up.**

**Hey, guys, do you think Embry and Amal will end up together? **

**J**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy because I found this one pretty hard. **

**This chapter was definitely the most difficult one. I didn't know how Amal should respond to Embry, but tell me what you thought of the chapter. I know some of you (forever sleeping) didn't want Amal to apologize, but I don't really know what to call what Amal did. I want any criticism on it and I won't be offended if you didn't like it ****J **

**Go on press that review button and tell me what you thought.**

We pulled up in front Kim's house. I looked out of the window, wishing her to open the door and forgive me for being a horrible friend to her. The last time I came was yesterday after school with Leanne and Samiya. When we knocked on her bedroom door she yelled at us to go away.

I took a deep breath in, feeling strangely nervous.

"Um… Amal," Embry said, slowly.

I glanced at him, saying, "You cannot speak until I give you permission."

"I wanted to apologize," he said, rudely ignoring what I said.

"Did you not hear what I said?" I said, glaring at him. "You gave me a lift and now you can shut up."

"Not until I say sorry." he insisted.

I sighed, knowing he wouldn't drop it.

"Amal, I'm sorry. I was a jerk, I know that," he started, ignoring my snort. "I wish I could go back, because if I could I would do everything differently."

I rolled my eyes. "Really?"

"You were right I can't snap my fingers at all because I don't have any authority over you," he scoffed. "Forget that, I'm not even worth half of what you are worth."

"Yes," I said, nodding. "You don't. I don't know what made you think you did."

"I wish I had the chance to get to know you because… now I know that you are a great person,"

I looked up, thinking he was smiling. He was, his bright, white teeth, shining.

"Ok, you can be great when you're not shouting at me or being mean." he laughed a little. "I think you are funny and kind and loyal because you are definitely at your best with your friends and I think every bad thing you have ever said to me is true… I definitely deserved it. I am an idiot and I needed to be told."

My brain was a mess and just because he smiled at me!

_Oh, my, god. It's that smile, again!_

_Don't smile, Amal. Don't you dare smile at him._

_Oh, he's got a nice smile …_

_Look away, now._

_He's not that bad._

_So, he'll hurt you again._

_He's cute …_

_Don't smile. Don't do it! Don't you dare, Amal._

I smiled. "Ok, yes you are an idiot. But I'm still in command."

_Oh, you smiled._

_Well, at least he knows I'm not weak._

Embry smiled, wider, making me want to shield my eyes from the brightness. "Yeah, I'm yours to do with what you will!"

My smile dropped. "What?"

"I'm yours, I can be your brother, or your friend or your lover …" his eyes, shined brighter at the last one.

I cleared my throat, awkwardly. "Thanks for the options. I'll … um .. get back to you on that."

Embry blushed a little, dropping his eyes to the steering wheel. "Sorry … I … sorry."

"When I call your name you'd better come back." I said, opening the door and stepped out. "Remember that I'm in charge."

Embry smiled, dazed. "Sure, whatever you want."

I nearly smiled, again.

_This is so cool! I have a chauffer!_

I waited until he drove off to rush up Kim's path.

I raised my finger to the doorbell.

"Amal!"

I turned around.

It was Jared, looking pretty messed up. He was worse than before.

"Oh, hey, Jared." I called, feeling the familiar guilty I felt every time I remembered what I'd said to him about Kim. "How are you?"

"Not too good." he said, glancing at the window of Kim's room. "What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing." I said.

He nodded at Kim's house. "I came to see her."

I watched him, closely, noticing his eyes were bloodshot red and the bags under his eyes a lot bigger than Monday morning. His shoulders were hunched over as they he had a big weight on his shoulders. His hands permanently balled up, ready to hit someone who got in his way.

Jared turned to look at me and grimaced. "She … she won't talk to me …"

I was alarmed by the emotion in his voice. He sounded like he was going to cry. I tried to distract him, by changing the subject.

"So, how was the … um … barbecue?" I asked, pressing the doorbell.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Amal, don't change the subject."

I laughed a little and he smiled before turning it into a grimace.

"Jared," I said, feeling it was time to apologize. "I'm really sorry …"

"I'm more sorry, Amal," he looked ashamed now on top of the depression. "I was horrible to you and I was stereotypical."

I frowned. I'd never heard him say anything stereotypical.

"I made a comment about your religion a couple of times," he said, his head lowering more and more by each word.

I was not surprised. "It's doesn't matter."

Jared looked up, taken-aback. "Really?"

"Yeah." I said, hearing someone walking to the door. "Ok, it hurts and everything but I least you feel bad."

"But, we were all … really …" he trailed off. "I'm really ashamed of the way we acted. No one deserves that kind of crap."

"I agree with that, but it's in the past so I'll get over it." I sighed. "Unfortunately, I'm not one to keep a grudge."

The door was opened.

Kim's mother was smiling at us, almost as if she was relieved. "Amal! Jared! Am I glad to see you!"

Jared and I smiled at her, both of us moving to hug her. We both stopped, embarrassed.

"Sorry," Jared said, quickly. "You first."

_I can't get used to this politeness. _

I nodded and hugged Mrs. Connweller.

"Kim's locked herself in her room and won't come out until I've left the house." Mrs. Connweller said, as she put a whole cake in front of us.

'Samiya, Leanne and I came yesterday but she wouldn't let us in." I said, sadly.

Mrs. Connweller's face crumpled. "What happened to her? She … she …"

_Oh, please don't cry. I can't handle people crying._

I stood up, automatically, hugging her. "It's ok, Mrs. Connweller. Jared and I have come to make things better. We'll talk to her and she'll be fine."

I was entirely convinced, but I couldn't stand seeing someone cry, I felt so awkward.

I turned around to sit down and notice Jared wasn't in his seat.

"GET OUT!" Kim was screaming from upstairs. "What are you doing in my house?"

Mrs. Connweller and I looked at each other and rushed from the room in synchronisation.

Kim was glaring at a wide-eyed Jared, her eyes wild and tears streaked on her face. She saw me and rushed over, smiling instantly.

I tried not to scream as she had taken me by surprise. "Um … hi, Kim."

"I'm so so sorry!" she cried. "You were right about Jared he is not right for me. And I'm sorry about yesterday."

Jared gasped. "Kim?"

_Whoah, that was harsh._

I grimaced. "Kim, can I talk to you for a second, please?"

She nodded, sniffing. "Come in my room."

"Amal …" Jared said, urgently as we walked past him.

"Go away, Jared." Kim snapped. "Just leave me alone!"

I gave Jared a warning look and smiled, reassuring at Mrs. Connweller, who looked upset at the way Kim was treating Jared.

When I went in Kim's room, I was surprised to see her usually immaculate room look like a pig's sty.

I tried to keep the horror from my face. My room was considered the messiest room in my family (and out of all my friends), but my room never looked like this.

The plates of food from the week were piled up, mouldy and festering. Her clothes were every and her chest of drawers was thrown across the floor.

_My god! Is that … oh, my, god, it is …_

"Kim." I said, slowly. "You ripped up the diary with Mrs Kimberly Thail on."

She nodded. "I'm so sorry for abandoning you and … even contemplating dating that … that asshole."

She picked up the book and threw it across the room. "My days of being in the Jared fan club are over."

I sighed. "Kim, ok, yeah, you were a crap friend…"

"I know and I'm _really _sorry …"

"Just listen for a sec." I interrupted. "We were sort of … we wrong, too. You and Jared are right for each other."

"He's racist, _all_ of them are." Kim said, bitterly. "I could never be with something that was racist, especially to my friends."

I sighed, again. "Just talk to him and you can decide on being with him or not. He's not really _that _bad."

Kim lay on her bed, careful not touch the rotting food. "Amal, you are nuts. How are the girls?"

"We missed you, Kimmy …" I said, smiling and laying down next to her. "We were thinking of breaking your door down with Mustafa's car."

"Don't call me that." she said, laughing.

"Kim, I'm really sorry about what we said," I whispered.

She snorted, "You guys were wonderful and you were there for me when Jared wasn't."

I looked up at the ceiling, feeling sad and happy at the same time. "That's what we were supposed to do."

"You guys are like my sisters," Kim said, softly. "You're always important to me and I'm not letting Jared or anyone change that."

I smiled. "You _are _my sister, Kimmy… but, what about Jared?"

"What about him?" her voice, harsh.

I rolled my eyes, sitting up and making a plate drop on the floor.

I shuddered, looking around the room. "Kim, what have you done in here? It's worse than my room."

"I got really mad and I trashed it …"

"I can see that …" I said, amused. "It looks like you let a herd of elephants in here."

"I felt better letting out my anger." she walked to the door. "And I did let an elephant in here. Jared is one."

_Oh, god. She's serious._

"Will you talk to Jared, Kim?" I asked, carefully edging away from the glass.

She shrugged. "Maybe."

Jared was still in the house when we came down. He stood up, quickly, smiling at Kim.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Jared, let's go for a drive."

Jared began grinning. "Ok."

Mrs. Connweller smiled at me, mouthing, "Thank you."

I shrugged and smiled back. "No problem."

I'm going to be in a lot of trouble.

No, you're not just lie your way throught everything.

I can't lie ... just shut up!

We're friends, partners and ...

More like frienmies and partners in crime.

You need me! I make you ... Muwha ha ha ha he he ...

God, help me! I've gone mad.

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming, "Stella, shut up!"

Stella's is the new voice that speaks to me. She has led me astray lately and_ she_ was the one that smiled at Embry not me. And don't ask me why she deosn't have a muslim name, Stella just fit her better.

A phone vibrated. I walked to my bag, wondering if the school contacted my mother.

_Oh, I hate you, Stella._

"Hello." I said, cheerfully. "You've reached Amal's phone."

"Aunt Amal!" came a frantic voice. "You've got to come here …"

"Greg?" I frowned. "Where exactly are you?"

"In the woods … Aunt Amal … youvegot, oh shit … help!" he was speaking incoherently.

"Slow down." I said. "What is going on?"

"Something weird is going on with me …" he yelped, sounding like he tripped over something. "And there's something following me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Something weird is always going on with you, Greg. That is nothing new. Oh, maybe your new massive shadow is following you. Believe me I had a shock when I saw your six-pack, too."

"I'm serious, please." he begged. "There are wolves chasing me ...!"

"Yeah, right." I said, growing annoyed. "You can stop playing your stupid games, Greg, I'm not in the mood."

"It's not a game… please help!"

"I'm sure your druggie friends can get you out of it, Greg." I snapped. "Goodbye."

"Aunt Amal … wait…!"

I sighed. What was wrong with that boy? He really needed to grow up if that's the best prank he could come up with.

**This chapter was definitely the most difficult one. I didn't know how Amal should respond to Embry, but tell me what you thought of the chapter. I know some of you (forever sleeping) didn't want Amal to apologize, but I don't really know what to call what Amal did. I want any criticism on it and I won't be offended if you didn't like it **

**Go on press that review button and tell me what you thought.**

**J xxx **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys, it's my new chapter. There might be some surprises on the way. Thanks ****xteamalicecullenx for your nice comment about my story, I really appreciate it :) **

**There might be a few comment about alliterations and similies, just ignore it, I need to revise for my english exam and this is the only way I can do it so that I can enjoy it.  
**

I must have been in my bed and just about to go to sleep, when there was banging on the front door.

_Damn, and just before I went to sleep._

Why weren't my brothers home yet? What were they doing out at 11:00 on a school night?

I got up, irritated. I was missing my sleep and tomorrow I was going to be grouchy. Embry is going to whine like a little girl because I am probably going to snap at him every time he speaks.

_He is soo annoying … _

_And cute. _Stella piped up.

I slipped my sandals on and walked downstairs, it was easier to ignore the other me (she's (or maybe I?) is crazy).

"I'm going to kill them! Especially Mustafa … keeping me up _again _…"

They hammered on the door again, making me jump. "OK, OK. I'm coming."

I flung the door open, exasperated.

"What are you - Kim!"

Kim was stood on the front step, shaking like a frightened rabbit. "Amal?"

I gasped. "What are you doing? It's 11:00 o'clock and we've got school."

She shivered again, and glanced behind her into the woods. "Jar-Jared … Jared …"

A wolf howled, stopping her in mid-sentence. Kim screamed, rushing into the house.

I stayed where I was, looking out into the street. I was kind of amused, which was not very supportive of me, my best friend was in my room, screaming in horror and I was staring outside close to laughing.

What was she so frightened of? Those woods were safe, I was certain of it. What was out there? **(a bunch of rhetorical questions)**

_Well, apart from the wolves, of course. _Stella but in.

"AMAL! Close the door!" Kim yelled, frantically from my room.

Another wolf howled, this one closer than the previous.

I quickly closed the door, scared myself. I locked the door and stepped back from it. Could the person following her bang the door down? What did Jared have to do with it?

I turned and ran up the stairs after her, shouting, "Close all the windows, Kim!"

I entered my room, grabbing Kim a change of pyjamas. I closed the cupboard, calling Kim to hurry.

I heard a small noise, a gasp, from behind me.

I turned around and saw Kim staring out of the window in horror.

"Kim, close the windows!" I instructed. "What are you doing?"

Kim was silent, not moving from my window. She was pale and frozen.

"Kim?" I asked, quietly, wrapping a blanket around her quavering shoulders.

She didn't move, or acknowledge me, and continued staring out of the window.

I looked out, following her gaze.

I heard a blood-curdling scream that made my ears hurt. It took me a second to realise that it was my scream.

* * *

"Kim!" I panicked. "How did that wolf follow you?"

"It's Jared." she whispered, trembling. She looked right at me, her eyes welling up.

"What?"

What on earth? **(rhetorical question)** Kim had gone mad. She thought her boyfriend was that wolf. Of all the things she could have said… and she had to say something more impossible than Leanne wearing _normal _clothes?

She stood, sensing my disbelief, her legs shaking. She lay on my bed, her breathing uneven as she tried to calm herself.

"That wolf is Jared." she said, closing her eyes. Hot, thick tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Kim, don't be silly." I frowned. "It's not Jared …"

"It is." she insisted.

"Kim." I said, shaking my head. "I know you're scared, but that's … I just can't believe that."

"It _is_ Jared." she repeated. "Just trust me, Amal."

"I do trust you."

Kim wiped the tears, sobbing a little. "I … I was with Jared … something happened he …"

My heart skipped a beat. "Kim, calm down. You're scaring me!"

I sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her. I rocked and tried to calm her down. She still kept muttering about wolves.

"I was talking to Jared. Then I … I don't he … a boy .. Then Jared said he was a wolf .. and..."

"What?" I said. "Kim be reasonable. Can Jared really be a wolf? Even if he says so?"

"Yes!" she snapped, suddenly, startling me. "He burst into a wolf right in front of me. Why would I make it up?"

I sighed, standing up. I couldn't reason with her she was obviously in shock from being chased by a wolf that could've have ended her life. But why ... No _what _did Jared have to do with it?

I looked out of the window, trying to see the wolf if it was still there. It was, pacing up and down in front of my house. I would've thought it was normal wolf, not that I know what normal wolves act like, if he didn't keep glancing up at my bedroom window anxiously. Every few second, it looked up, then it would lower its big head to the ground, in despair. I'm sure if I was down there I would hear the animal whining. It looked like it was whining.

_Well it certainly _acts _like Jared.  
_

"Kim … I … I…" I trailed off, unsure. What did you do in the situation where there was a massive wolf in front of your house and hysterical, crazy girl in your room, crying about wolves?

_Well, nothing. _Stella helped. _You're stuck. With a seemingly nutty wolf and an irrational (that being a polite way of saying completely out of it) girl._

_Shut up, Stella. _I said, regretting even giving this second voice in my head a name, now she felt she had the right to tell me her opinion. Man, why couldn't she just leave alone?

"Just believe me, Amal." Kim whispered.

"I can't." I said, sitting down next to her, again. "It's impossible."

"So I'm lying?" Kim said, her face hard. "I'm your best friend and you won't believe me."

"It's not that I don't believe you …" I started, avoiding her eyes. "I just … I think you're crazy …?"

I made the statement sound like a question because Kim looked pretty scary now and I really didn't want my life to end.

"Fine." she said, getting up. "I'm going to sleep on the sofa."

I sighed, as she left.

I couldn't help but think Kim had completely lost her mind. Great Stella was right. And there is one thing I hate more than Stella being right is me being wrong.

* * *

The next morning I woke to the sound of Kim yelling frantically in my ear. I groaned, rolling over in my bed.

I fell off, ignoring Stella's cackle and Kim's annoying ranting.

"Get up!" she snapped. "Don't even think of going back to sleep!"

"Why?" I yawned. "Am I late for school?""Yep, by several hours ..""WHAT?" I yelped. "I have an assignment due in and I will get in so much trouble. Why didn't you wake me, Kim?"

"I overslept, too." she waved it away, impatiently. And now I noticed the tears on her face.

"Kim? What happened?" I asked, softly. "Is it Jared?"

"No," she whispered. "Greg's gone."

"WHAT?"

"He's been gone since yesterday afternoon and none of his friends now where he is." Kim was sobbing. "He … he's missing."

**Please, please review guys, it's not too hard. Just a criticism or a nice comment. I don't mind as long as I have some kind of idea what you think of my story.**

**Click the review button and I will update the next chapter this weekend. A minimum of ten reviews. **

**Thanks for reading **

**J**


	14. Chapter 14

**Things are getting interesting and a little sad. Hope you love it because I enjoyed writing it. I am dedicating this chapter to xteamalicecullenx, foreversleeping, justareaderfan, Grim1989, In-a-trance and others because you guys gave me motivating reviews. Thanks for that.**

**I had mock exams and by miracle I passed! I was a little disappointed in English, maths and science but it wasn't real and I still have a chance to do better. But I'm back and ready to take any reviews and messages. God, I love fanfiction.**

**Here it is, it's a short one, but I'm going to update another chapter soon after. Hope you like it.  
**

What could I say to them? My whole family are torn up and broken because of me. Crying, sobbing and searching all because I was suspicious about Greg. Just one simple thing that changed his future. And I am the only one that knows.

Should I have told them where he was last? Should I have told them that I had the chance to save him, but didn't?

I couldn't. I tried and tried, but I couldn't. I was weak, I knew that, but my nephew might have been or was dead because of me.

The whole family was there to help. Cousins, aunts, our whole extended family from Seattle and forks. Even mom left work for that horrible time, pale and worried, as she asked everyone where he was last seen.

I wished I was mom and I had a job that could take me from the dreary atmosphere. Then I wouldn't have to see my family like this because of me.

My brothers left as soon as they heard the news, I don't know if it was to look for him or to get away. But if I could leave this I would, but I was the girl and I had to help mom. I wanted to help my already weak mom. Weakened from the long hours at the office.

I couldn't look at Bessie but I could hear her. Her helpless, sad sobbing, close to my ears. And she was on the other side of the room. I wouldn't look at Bessie because I knew that if I did she would see the guilt in my eyes and would guess that I let him die. I let her precious son get killed by wolves.

"Amal." Aunt Selma said. "Make us all some tea."

I agreed, straight away, eager that I leave this mourning gathering. They didn't know that he was dead, but I did. Those wolves …

In the kitchen, on my own, I broke down. The whole day I kept a hard exterior, but now, with no one around I could cry.

I switched the kettle on, sobbing while I did so. I was never going to forgive myself.

I went into the garden, watching the woods. The same woods Greg died in, the same woods Greg begged me to save me. He called me first out of all the family and I let him down.

I began sobbing. "Greg. Please, please forgive me. I'm so so sorry."

I heard a wolf howl, just briefly, in the distance. A lone wolf, maybe, wanting to find home or its family. Maybe it was the anxious wolf from the night before. The Jared wolf.

I sighed. I didn't want to think about the wolf. Now was not the time.

What was worse is that even Hassan was at a loss of what to do. One of the best business men in La Push wasn't as smooth as when he was making business deals.

"Why is everyone crying?" a small, and brave, voice asked.

I looked down, startled, at a confused but concerned Nabela. I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"So, you want me to give you a French braid?" I asked, hoping to distract her. "My mom taught me how and she says I'm an expert at it now."

But, my plan didn't work, because Nabela was repeating her question looking annoyed.

"I know he's missing." she said, wisely. "It's because he was angry with mom and he's trying to punish her."

"No." I said, trying to convince her and myself. "He _will_ come back."

_Inshallah. _I thought in my head.

Nabela nodded. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. It's not your fault."

I looked her, wide-eyed. She sounded so grown-up, probably more grown-up than me at the moment.

"Maybe he forgot to get the Barbie he promised." she said, thoughtfully. "Yes, that's it and he doesn't want me to be mad with him."

I smiled, sadly. That's how a young girl should speak.

I sat down on the grass, lowering Nabela on my lap.

"I'm not a baby, aunt Amal." she said, quietly.

"I know." I said, softly, hugging her close. "But I don't want to let you go."

Nabela smiled and hugged me back. "I love you, aunt Amal."

_You wouldn't love her if you knew she let your brother die. _Stella said, harshly.

I flinched a little, stiffening and letting Nabela go. I was feeling better not having her in my head those last few hours. But she was back to taunt me.

_Missed me, Amal. _Stella continued.

_No. _I said, in my head. _But I miss Greg._

Stella was quiet, surprised at by weakness. I had literally no argument or fight in me. I knew it was because I had royally messed up- big time. But this time, someone else's life was affected and not mine. I had ruined someone's life. I ended someone's life; and my own nephew's.

**Inshallah- if Allah wills. **

**Please review guys, I do the stories for you and I need to know if you guys hated it or loved it.**

**xxx **

**J**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's my new chapter. I want to say thanks to foreversleeping, Cimba, Grim1989 and last but not least xteamalicecullen (who I promised to dedicate my chapters to). **

**Hey, guys, what do you do when you feel an enormous surge of anger? How do calm yourself? I felt it when I came back from school on Thursday (I had to do horrible design work at school that I'm rubbish at) and it was surprising. I felt it for no reason, OK maybe my friend pissed me off a little. Anyways, what do you do in a situation where you can't control your anger or you get pissed off?**

**Or maybe it never happens to you and you're all cheerful people. I bet you are ****J **

**Alright ignore my little worry and enjoy the story.**

**And here it is.**

"Hey, Amal." Embry said, grinning while he sat down next to me. "So, had a nice weekend?"

I gave him a grimace, muttered a 'hello' and turned back to my book.

He frowned. "Did you have a nice weekend, Amal?"

"So, you're still talking to me?" I asked, giving him a sideways glance. "I thought this might be a bet."

Embry's face showed surprise. "Wha-what? No! Amal, I apologized. I wouldn't do that to you."

_Right, what did I usually say to him? _I thought.

I felt awkward sitting there, him staring at me, hopefully and looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I frowned, looking away.

"What?" I said, uncomfortably. "Can you please stop staring at me like that?"

Embry's face dropped and he nodded, looking away. He now focused his attention on the board.

I sighed, waiting for my remarks to ease the tension a little. I didn't have to wait long.

I nodded. "Ok, then, but I'm still in charge."

Embry grinned, looking at me again. "Yeah, OK. I don't mind."

_Why can't he stop smiling? It's annoying as well as makes him cute! I need a medal for surviving this. _I thought, sourly.

_Yeah, and soon you will fall under his spell. _Stella said, confidently.

_No way in hell. _I thought. _Because if I do that's where I'm going; to hell._

"Yeah … er … you never mind." I said, mumbling my response.

I had to stop looking at him or that was it; it would be all over. I would lose every bit of self-control I had. I had never had this kind of attention and I had no idea what I should do. Even Jim had learnt to keep away. This happened after I kneed him when he came up from behind me. My excuse (it was true) was that I hadn't seen him coming and he scared me and I was only defending myself. I laughed at him (I know it was cruel, but so what) while he walked himself home, cussing at every step he took.

"Yeah I never do." Embry continued, answering to my last statement while not noticing my discomfort. "So, what will you have me do?"

I thought, carefully. There was a number of things I wanted Embry to do: get out of my life, ignore me again and stop playing games. Well, it was easier for me if he didn't speak to me like before, too.

_Hmm, what to do, what to say?_

"How about you stop talking to me?" I said, as though I'd thought of it.

Embry shook his head. "Actually, I don't really …"

"Yeah, Embry." I turned to him, rolling my eyes (and not in a fond way, either). "I wasn't asking. I don't really care."

Embry opened his mouth. "I … really want to …"

"Well, I really want you to leave me alone, _please." _I said, as mildly as I could. "I am _so _not in the mood today."

But, of course. He couldn't understand the simple pieces of instructions. He was quite dumb for a guy that could think up a dare as good as the one he thought up for me.

"You're never in the mood." he pointed out, annoyed with me. He had actually felt an emotion apart from happiness.

"Oh, I wonder why?" I said, sarcastically. "The most annoying guy sits next to me, so why shouldn't I _not_ be in the mood?"

Embry winced at my tone. He was always hurt when I said something a little bit negative.

_Why couldn't he man up? _I tried to think, but something else was interrupting the irritation I usually felt at this point in our conversations.

Guilt.

I was feeling that more frequently. I used to do things without thinking- without caring. And now - this guy changes my _emotions_?

How I can I feel bad? I don't even like him as a _friend_, and I certainly don't feel anything romantically for him. So, why does it hurt when I see his face like that?

_Maybe because he's cute._

_Shut up, Stella._

_Fine._

_I'm crazy. _I thought. _I talk to my mind or possibly the Devil and call it Stella …_

_I'm not the Devil._

_Yes, you are. Why are you so fixated on leading me astray? Stop saying Embry's cute. I don't actually care._

_He's not cute, he's hot. Is that better?_

Embry was now speaking about wanting to get to know me and other stuff I wasn't listening to. Why couldn't he shut up? Couldn't he see I wasn't interested and was trying to read? I was sure I would lose my nerve with him soon. I was very impatient and he was testing my patience with every single thing he did and said. But then he made me feel other emotions, too. Was that even possible? Too feel anger and to feel …

_No. I'm not going to even _think_ it. _I thought, quickly. _I have stop, now._

"For god sakes, Embry." I groaned, snapping my book shut. "How am I supposed to read if you're talking to me. And stop looking at me like that! You look like I just broke your favourite toy."

"No, but you just broke my heart." he said, sadly. He swivelled in his seat and didn't glance at me again for the rest of the lesson.

I sighed. Why should I feel guilty? No I am not going to feel guilty this time.

_He's right for you, Amal._

_No, Stella. _I thought. _If he was, wouldn't I know it?_

_Don't you already?_

* * *

I met Samiya and Leanne at my locker and as soon as they saw me they jumped on me in anxiety. I hadn't seen either of them since the last week and they were calling me constantly. I felt bad. I hadn't replied to their emails and their calls.

Leanne was bright orange top today, which I think is one of her more moderate clothing. Usually she would have had bright, stripy socks and maybe even wear her bright, girlie hair clips.

Yeah, Leanne was weird but she was lovable (to us, mainly), too.

"Where have you been?" Samiya cried. "We've been so worried about you!"

I grimaced. "Um … Greg is missing."

They gasped and began questioning me.

"No one knows where he was last." I said, balancing my maths book and my art work.

_Except me. _I thought. _No one knows where he is except me._

"Hey, guys." Jared said, worry creasing his face. "Seen Kim?"

We shook our heads. I had seen Kim, but this was the idiot that told her he was a wolf. Why would I help him if he made her upset and momentarily crazy? I'd be a bad friend if I did.

"Amal." Jared said, appealing to my good side (actually all my sides are good). "Please. We're friends now, aren't we?"

"Actually, I don't befriend boys." I said, giving him a cold look. "Makes things much easier for me if I don't. That way I don't have to believe you when you say you're a wolf."

Jared sighed. "Amal, that was … I …"

"Me and Samiya don't befriend boys, do we, Leanne?" I looked at a confused Leanne.

She shook her head. "No, they don't, Jared."

Samiya gave me a one of her looks that said I 'needed to tell her what was going on'. I turned away to a very annoyed Jared.

"Why not?"

"Er …" I trailed off looking at Samiya for help. I had no idea why, but Samiya was always a better Muslim than me. Quiet, sweet and respectful. I wasn't quiet (I'm pretty sure I voiced my opinion one too many times), I was sometimes sweet (depending on the person I was talking to) and I was only respectable to people who earned it.

Samiya sighed, still giving me a look that questioned my sanity. "We don't talk to boys because in Islam we are told to lower our gazes …"

"I never asked you to look at me." Jared sighed, interrupting Samiya. "All I asked was …"

"Jared." Samiya scolded. "I haven't finished yet. We have to lower our gazes because the eyes are the doorway to zina, which is adultery."

"I'm not going to have sex with you!" Jared snapped. "I want to know where my girlfriend is."

"We don't know!" I yelled. "And why did you ask if you're not going to listen?"

"Sorry … it's just …" Jared rubbed the back of his neck, worriedly. "It's …"

"Kim." we all chorused.

Jared nodded, looking slightly amused, before his face was mild again. "How is she?"

I shrugged, not able to bring it in myself to tell him that he scared the bejesus out of her (her words not mine) because I was sure he would panic like a … little panicky … thing.

_Original, Amal._

_Shut up, Stella, I mean Devil._

Stella didn't answer and this gave me the chance to walk away from Jared. I didn't want to run into Embry. Since I've been feeling weird around him I wanted to stay away as much as possible.

Leanne and Samiya were hot on my heels, still questioning.

I found myself listening to Samiya's suggestions on where to search for Greg when something strange happened.

I looked up at a quiet Samiya, which was not usually strange, but was strange because she stopped in mid-sentence, to see her stare into space.

I followed her gaze and saw that she was in fact not staring off into space, but at my brother, Yasir.

Samiya wasn't the only one with staring problem, because Yasir stared right at her, unwavering.

I turned around, feeling dizzy. I felt nauseous and there was a jolt in my stomach, lingering and threatening to become something big … and embarrassing.

What had I got into the middle of?

Looking back at Samiya, I became conscious of her expression. It was similar to the way Kim sometimes looked at Jared, the same loving, peaceful look … and I snapped.

At Samiya, I mean.

"What do you think you are doing?"

She blinked at me, alarmed by my harsh tone. It was the first time I'd spoken to her like that. Her eyes focused on me and she calculated what I'd said with what had happened. It didn't take long for to figure it out.

She blushed and mumbled, "Nothing."

"Oh, look at little, innocent Samiya." Leanne said, grinning at her. "Crushing on Yasir …"

I glared at her, cutting her off.

They were quiet as I glared at a confused Yasir. He was now on his way to his friends table, looking pleased with himself.

_The disgusting little maggot._

_Maggot? _Stella asked.

_Alright. The pig. _

Samiya was avoiding my eyes, eating her food. I watched her eyes, wide and trusting (it was obvious she was now placing her trust in Allah), stay on the plate, her lips forming a silent prayer. There was a little expression of fear and reluctance on her face. I didn't know if it was because of me or Yasir. That made me feel uncertain and like I didn't belong. I didn't know what she was feeling or thinking. For the first time in our long friendship, I had no idea of what was going through her mind. Then I felt regretful; I had spent barely any time with her this past month and she was in a big pile of crap with my idiot brother.

_Or she didn't mind being in that mess. _I thought, angrily.

Suddenly, the regret disappeared and I was fuming.

She likes, no she _loves_ him.

"You bitch!" I snapped, surprising myself, Samiya and Leanne.

"You sneaky, two-faced, little rat!" I continued, ignoring a panicked Leanne. "My _brother _… you and my _brother_ …"

Samiya watched me, quietly, making me feel worse.

"Have fun with the little loser." I said, quietly. "Man, friends and family really are your downfall. I just didn't think they would be at the same time."

Samiya's eyes welled up. "I didn't do anything."

I shook my head, my own eyes tearing up. "You never tell me anything."

"Hey, Amal."

"Shut up." I said, knowing it was Yasir.

Yasir sat down next to a stiff Samiya **(language device used: alliteration)**, smiling at her. He, then, turned to me and glowered at me.

"What is your problem?"

"Uh …" I started, ready to yell at him.

"Yasir, this is really not the right time." Samiya said, fairly inaudible. She glanced at me, assessing my expression and looked down, quickly, seeing nothing reassuring.

"Yeah, Yasir," I sneered. "Listen to your girlfriend, she knows best."

Samiya winced while Yasir looked outraged.

"Don't talk to her like that!" he snapped. He looked a little embarrassed, giving Samiya complimentary look at the same time as he gave her an sympathetic look. "She's not my girlfriend. That's not allowed in Islam, right Sami?"

"Oh, so you've got her a nickname, do you?" Leanne teased.

We all gave her a look to silence her.

Leanne sighed, annoyed. "Thanks, guys, for leaving me out of the drama."

I ignored her, giving Yasir a look to burn him on the spot. He gave one back, slightly in front of Samiya, protectively.

I froze, hurt. How could he? He's _my _brother.

I stood, shakily. "So, you're telling me I can't talk to my friend the way I want? Well, you shut the fuck up!"

Yasir gaped up at me.

Samiya gave me a beseechingly. "Amal, you've got this all the wrong way."

"Yes." I nodded. "So, tell me nothing happened between you guys."

They looked at each other and didn't answer. Samiya looked afraid and worried, while Yasir was defiant and sure.

I turned away, sure I would never turn back.

**Next one will be Embry's POV (or Samiya's) if you guys want. It's your choice really so … **

**Embry's POV or Samiya's POV … or Amal and Stella J**

**Please, please, please review. I think this story is ok, but I need to know what you think.**

**J **


	16. Chapter 16

Embry's POV

_I am going to kill myself if he says he's going mad again_. I thought, as Greg, Amal's little nephew, screamed in horror, while staring at his paws.

Leah was stood, close to him, carefully trying to calm him. She had grown fond of Greg, maybe because of his little tantrum the first day (Leah called it sensitive and said he was showing his feminine side which we didn't do enough of. To which we replied she wasn't exactly feminine herself, but that is another story) and was with him 24/7. He was also calmer when she was around, trusting her seeing that she was trying to help. Funnily enough, ever since Greg came on the scene, Leah had been softer and kinder than we'd seen her in months, years, even.

Greg had been with us for a month and he still could not understand that it was not a dream and he was really a werewolf. Every time he woke up, the yelling began. He mostly bellowed about bursting into a 'furry, four-legged freak'.

Leah scowled at me, hearing my thoughts and I was also upsetting her little angel. Hearing this, she stood straight to show how strong she was.

I stood up, too, growing tired of this boring routine of looking after Greg every day and gave her a challenging look.

Leah strode forward, her legs a lot longer than her torso so that she looked more elegant than her human body. Kind of like a doe. Like a stupid, aggressive, doe. Shame her eyelashes aren't long enough to be a carbon copy of one.

_Shut up, loser! _Leah snarled, shoving him back with her head. _You know I am as strong as any of you in a fight._

_Yeah, right Leah. _I thought. _A girl is really going to win me in a fight._

_Amal might. _Leah laughed a bark, knowing that Amal's name triggered a sensitive topic.

I flinched a little, but she couldn't have known if she didn't read my thoughts about Amal. Things were getting worse everyday. Every time I thought it was 'all good', Amal turned to me and looked mad with me. I didn't understand. Why did she hate me? I apologized and she accepted. What did she want from me?

_Maybe she doesn't want anything from you. _Leah said, suddenly moving back from me.

_What do you mean? _

_She probably just wants you to leave her alone._

I frowned. I couldn't leave her alone. I didn't want to spend time away from her even if that was what she wanted. We were going to be together whether it was after 50 years later or now, we were destined to be together. Leah didn't understand she had never imprinted …

_But, I know how a girl feels … _she said, indignantly.

_Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you know how Amal feels._

_I know how I would feel if some big, over-muscled guy went gaga over me. _Leah said, now settling for insulting me. _Especially if it was a guy who never noticed me before. _

_So, ok. What do you suggest I do since you're such a genius? _I said, sarcastically. _I mean, you _really _understand a Muslim girl, who is nothing like anyone I've ever met or you've ever met for that matter. Go ahead, give me some helpful tips, oh Wise One._

_Well, Embry, darling. _Leah started, happily. _Leave her alone._

I stared at her, not understanding. _How … how can I ..? Leah, _no! _I wont leave my imprint alone. Are you mental…? _

_Think about it. _She continued, ignoring my suddenly angry self. _She's confused about this sudden interest. She's probably never even had an admirer …_

_How do you know …? _I start angrily. Amal was beautiful. How could she not get admirers?

_Is she a girl that wears a headscarf? _Leah asked, ignoring me once again.

_Yes. _I think, annoyed by the question. _You've seen how she looks a million times. You're in my head constantly… _

_Then she will definitely have had no admirers, which I'm sure she didn't want anyway. _Leah persisted, as though she was an expert in my imprint. _She didn't want you to imprint on her and you need to give her space. _

_I do give her space. _I was confused. What did she mean? I was hardly ever with her. _Man, maybe she's feeling like I don't spend enough time with her. That's it! She's feeling neglected._

_No, no, _no! Leah groaned, restraining herself from strangling me. _You love-sick fool! You are not listening! She wants you to be _away _from her. As in leave. Her. Alone. _

_Oh. _I thought, lowering myself to the ground. I sat on my back legs, weighing my weight back and forth so that my legs felt no pain.

Leah watched me and at first I couldn't tell what she was feeling but when I realised it was pity, I barked at her.

She stepped back, turning to find Greg. Our conversation was over and I was expected to take her words as advice.

_Ok. _I thought to myself as Leah fussed over a distressed Greg. _I'll leave her alone._

Little did I know those things were easier said than done.

"Hey, mom!" I called as I got home. It was lucky I got the night patrol, I wouldn't miss my mom's Saturday morning cooking. Mom was always home on Saturday mornings, cooking and inviting people over. She was so friendly she once invited the whole street to our house. It was kind of annoying having 30 middle-aged women giggling in my kitchen like school girls. I thought there might be a plus out of this gathering; well food and lots of it, but when I got to the kitchen and they all left, there wasn't even a crumb. It turned out my dog wolfed the remains the giggling women left. Stupid dog.

My house was pretty big for a house on the reservation, my dad left a lot of money before he … er … did a runner. Mom also spent a lot of extra time on weekdays working, so I was ok in the money area. My life was pretty perfect. But then things changed. I became a wolf. A freak more like. My mom thought I was going through a 'rebellious stage' as she put and I didn't want to tell her about my 'furry little problem'. I was never home so she thought I was out drinking or sleeping around. She thought I was doing illegal stuff. She began to believe the rumours about 'Sam and his gang'. I couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't tell her I became a wolf and the rest of my life will be killing wolves and eating Emily's cooking. Why would I want to tell her I was wolf? Sam told me to … but I didn't want my mom knowing I was huge monster. I didn't want Amal to know either.

I walked through hallway, smelling the fresh smell of baking. God, I loved my mother's cooking. It seems today it was only mom and as she was stood at by the counter, blowing on her fingers (she'd probably burnt herself), I said a loud hello.

Mom looked at me, expectantly, as I came in, as though waiting for any signs of me being a drunkard. She saw nothing suspicious and looked down again.

"Hey, mom." I said, again, hurt by her obvious ignoring me.

"Where were you last night?" she asked, acidly.

I froze. That took me by surprise. I thought she'd got used to my night-time patrols as she'd not said anything for months. I couldn't answer. What could I say?

"I am sick and tired of waiting up all night thinking something might have happened to you." she said, looking angry and sad at the same time. Her eyes were already welling up. "What did you … where did you go last night?"

"Mom." I said, surprised by the calmness in my voice. "Just trust me on this."

"How can I when you wont tell me what you do all night?"

"Mom, I'm not doing anything … wrong." I said, a little annoyed. "I help Sam. Remember the guy on the council?"

"Yes." she said, bitterly. "The man that takes so much of my son's time …"

She trailed off, shaking slightly, looking so weak that I wanted to kill myself. She was looking exhausted and most of all worry. Worry from thinking about me constantly. I watched her small, frail form as she struggled for words. All she wanted was me home.

"Just stay home, Embry, honey," she said, sadly, watching me with big, wet eyes. "Please."

I couldn't hold her gaze for much longer, so I looked at the floor. "I don't do anything wrong. I help La Push, honestly …"

"I just want you home. You're not safe out there. There's been so many deaths in La Push and Forks." she winced at the movement in her little finger. "I don't want the next one to be you."

"I'm still working for Sam." I insist, still avoiding her.

There was a long awkward silent where mom and I avoided each other's eyes. I could hear mom trying to sniffle quietly. I knew she was crying but I turned my back on her. It was for her own good.

I know it was creepy and I know if she found out she wouldn't only ignore me but maybe assault me, too, but I couldn't help myself. Yeah, you all guessed it.

I spent the rest of my Saturday morning stalking Amal. This was stupid in two ways:

1. Amal would hate me even more than before and think I was a psycho

2. This was the time of day I was asleep so I could catch up on the hours I missed in my bed.

I followed her into a random shop(well it was random for me), picked up a shopping basket and hid behind a stand.

She was doing her shopping with a friend and her older brother. It was the wacky girl with the colourful hair … Lena or Leanne. Yes, Leanne. Today she was dressed in a bright green top and blue skinny jeans. Her curly red (I remember it had bright blue streaks, my sister called them highlights) was tamed into a very thick French plait. I didn't look at her for more than a second as I noticed Amal. She didn't wear her usual black, shapeless dress thing. The long-sleeved, grey top reached past her thighs and she wore baggy blue jeans underneath, her scarf was black and she wore no make up. She was beautiful. I didn't notice the fact that I couldn't see the shape of her body or how beautiful her hair was (because I couldn't see it and I didn't really miss it), all I could notice was how rich and smooth her skin looked and how her eyes shined as she laughed at her brother's inability to hold a pack of … tampons? Amal grabbed it off him and tossed it back into it's previous habitat. She was still smiling, standing by the fruits. She looked up as though feeling my unsteady gaze and caught my eyes. I stood still, hoping she didn't actually see me. It was too late, Amal was still looking in my direction, the smile had disappeared and she looked the way she looked every time she was around me. Upset and angry.

I froze a little, and realized she was definitely looking at me. I sighed, annoyed, because the stand I was standing behind wasn't as concealing as I thought it was.

She was walking towards me now, her frown deepening. Her brother and friend followed, apparently not noticing.

"Shit!" I whispered, loudly, alarming an old woman who was hobbling along slowly. Looking up at me and noticing my massive frame, she rushed away looking frightened. I called after her, feebly. "Sorry?" but she didn't seem to hear.

Amal was now right in front of me, looking more disapproving than ever. If it wasn't for the fact that she was a Muslim girl and her eyes weren't green, I would've thought she was my mother.

"Hi …" I said, nervously, standing up straighter. My head banged on a low sign. "Fuck!"

Amal raised her eyebrows, amused.

I couldn't help but snap at her, as I rubbed at my soaring head. "What? Like you don't swear. That's the first thing you said to me when we first met."

She shook her head glancing at her friend and brother, they looked at her, interested. "I don't think that was the _first _time we met, Embry."

I winced, realising what she meant. Amal looked away, her face burning, as though she regretted what she said. There was an awkward silence and her friend and brother looked uneasy, as though something indecent had been said. Maybe they thought the way I looked at her was wrong. The first to break the silence was Amal.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, glancing at the stand I was holding onto with my life.

I shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "Shopping."

She nodded, still looking at the stand. I was beginning to think she was too embarrassed to look at me.

I picked up the object(I still hadn't looked at it) and put it in the basket I'd grabbed before. "Yeah, yeah. It's a present it's important for …" I looked down at the thing I put in the basket. A bra. Crap. "It's for a … a … er…yeah."

I blushed avoiding looking at the three people before me. I shoved another few random things to even out the weirdness. Looking at the additions to my basket, I noticed they were also products for women. A pair of knickers and free lip gloss that went with them. I looked up at the sign, I'd bumped my head on before and read, "Buy underwear, get a free lip gloss."

I put the basket down, feeling very awkward. "This is for a … friend … girlfriend?"

Amal nodded, seeming like she believed me. "Ok, well, enjoy the rest of the shopping …"

"Who are you?" her brother asked, rudely, looking at the basket as though it was poisoned.

"I'm Embry." I held my hand out, politely.

He stared at me hand, unfriendly. "Right. Amal, see you at home. I'm meeting someone at the beach."

"What?" Amal said, half-joking, half-serious. "You got a girlfriend, too?"

He shook his, giving her a weird look. "No. why do you say that?"

Amal shrugged, giving Leanne a glance. "Forget it. I was joking. See you at home."

Her brother walked away, leaving us silent again. Amal moved to stand in front of the stand and, I think she was busying herself with looking at the bras. I shuffled along to give her room and to distance myself from the cursed things that embarrassed me in front of them.

"Right, yeah." Leanne said, speaking for the first time. "How's life treating you, Embry?"

"I saw at school last week, Leanne." I said.

She nodded. "Right, yeah."

"But it's treating me good … I suppose." I gave Amal a look out of the corner of eyes and she was now choosing a lip gloss. I smiled to myself as she opened the lid and the shop assistant to hold her not to open it. Her face scrunched up in annoyance and she smiled, cheerfully at the assistant (who, surprisingly, smiled back) only to change it into a scowl as she turned to us.

"They don't want anyone to see the quality of the lip gloss." she said, glowering at the pleased assistant(it seemed obvious that Amal was the only girl covered or not to smile at him like that). "I don't want to waste my money if it's rubbish."

I smiled, fondly. "Do you want me to buy it for you?"

Amal looked awkward and shook her head. "No thanks."

Leanne stood next to her and grinned. "She wants to buy the underwear, too. She's a 33C."

My eyes widened. "That is pretty …"

"Shut up, Embry. None of your business." Amal blushed and glared at her. "Shut up, Leanne."

Leanne smiled innocently. "I'm a 34B. Yes, I know you're jealous, Amal, darling. But, you're gifted in that area, too, babe."

Amal put the lip gloss down and snarled at Leanne. "We're leaving now, Leanne."

Leanne was laughing as Amal dragged her along.

I watched, amused. Amal was an amazing girl, funny, beautiful and now she had a decent bra size, too. Not that it matters.


	17. Chapter 17

**Amal's POV**

"Do you know what's really annoying about that, Leanne?" I snapped at a giggling Leanne. "I'm the one who is size 33_B_ and you're 34_D."_

_Leanne rolled her eyes. "So? I was joking, Amal. Take a chill pill…"_

"_You were making fun of me …" I said, crossing my arms and taking long strides, "Because my …. "_

"_Breasts!" she chortled. "Just say it, Amal. don't be immature."_

"_They aren't as big as yours …"_

"_Whatever, Amal." Leanne said. "It was only Embry why do you care?"_

"… _I don't. I just …" _

_I hesitated for a second, but it was long enough for Leanne to stop in the street and stare at me with her mouth wide open._

_A guy who was walking behind us narrowly missed Leanne as she stopped without warning. He cursed under his breath, that was until he saw her cleavage (which wasn't her fault and it only because she was stood in awkward position; I was a lot shorter than her). then he leered at her and all was forgotten. I glared at him and desperately searched for something to hide her, but found nothing. I looked back at a gob smacked Leanne, trying to ignore the people around us. _

"_What?" I said, nervously. _

"_You like him!" she gasped. "You like Embry Call!"_

_One boy froze. I looked at him and saw he was a friend of Embry's._

_Oh, great._

"_What? No …" I scoffed._

"_You do."_

"_I don't."_

"_You do."_

"_Oh, my, god. Who are you, Stella?" I groaned. "Just shut up."_

"_Who's Stella?" she asked, frowning, my argument forgotten. _

"_No one." _

"_Right." she crossed he arms. "Well, what about Embry? How can you still like the guy who treated you like crap?"_

"_Not that I like him, but he's alright now." I said._

_The boy carried on walking, shaking his head. _

"_You're defending him now," she pointed out. "And he's not alright, he's a dick …"_

_I sighed. "Let's not talk about him, now."_

"_Then what shall we talk about?" she asked, as we began walking again. _

"_You betrayal. We never discuss sizes, not even to each other." I said. "Thank god my brother wasn't with us … that would have been really embarrassing."_


	18. Chapter 18

Here's my new chapter. It's a short one, but it's done with much love.

**Embry's POV**

I loved going to Emily's house for two reasons, she was an amazing cook and Amal lived next door to her. It's been a week since the shopping disaster and I hadn't spoken to Amal properly. I think she was still embarrassed. I wish she knew I didn't mind knowing her bra size. It was one other piece of information that I could add to my memory.

When Emily brought the food out to us, I stuffed the food down my food tube. I didn't know which one but knowing how much food I ate every second I must have one or more tubes. After I ate, I stood up and left the house. I sat on my favourite spot on the steps outside the front door and waited.

What's he waiting for you're thinking. Well, what or who else was I constantly thinking about? I wanted to say a casual hi to Amal and maybe she would be so impressed by my self-control she would ask me into her house. Then she'd confess her undying love to me and I'd tell her I loved her a million times squared or possibly more and we would kiss …

"Hey, Embry!" a voice called. It was another friend of Amal's, Samiya. She was walking past Emily and Sam's to get to Amal's house.

I smiled. "Hey, Samiya. Is Amal in?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't talked to her in ages, so …"I frowned, watching her look at the house, sadly. Her stance was awkward and stiff, like she was expecting to be snapped at. "Um … Samiya? What happened?"

She shook her head and proceeded to knock on the door. "It's a long story, Embry."

Samiya waited while I anxiously watched if Amal would open the door. The door opened and I stood up straight out of impulse and stared at who was stood there.

Oh, it was Yasir. I sat back down, disappointed. I couldn't ask him where Amal was, all her brothers hated me. I didn't really understand why … it was kind of amusing that she and her whole family hated me(maybe not all of her family).

Yasir beamed at Samiya. "Hey, Sami. Are you here to see me?"

Samiya blushed and shook her head, frantically, stepping back. "I was looking for Amal. Is she here?"

"No, she … she went out." he said, seeming disappointed. "I don't really know where she went … maybe she went out with Leanne."

Samiya nodded and walked back down the steps without another glance back. "Thanks."

Yasir stared after her, sadly and unabashed. He blinked after a minute and shook his head, furiously, as though catching himself out. He began muttering, "This is wrong. Completely wrong."

I frowned, and watched him go back inside his house. What was going on with Yasir and Samiya? Was that why she wasn't talking to her?

"Hey, Embry." Jake said, as he came into Emily and Sam's kitchen. He walked straight to the fridge and began taking out some food Emily made earlier.

I stared at him, as he stuffed his face, patiently. Jake looked up and saw me looking at him."What?"

I shook my head, wordlessly. I truthfully didn't know why I was staring at him. I think it was my random moments where I had no idea what I was doing. I was just … bored.

"Where are Sam and Emily?"

I pointed upwards and Jake nodded, grinning. "They don't waste time, do they?"

I shrugged, and stood up, pacing up and down. "I guess not. They went up there a while ago. Sam warned me not to go to Amal's, which I think is pretty stupid … I can stay away from her … I don't even think about her that much. In fact, I don't even want to see her …"

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, watching me, closely. "You seem quite … er … agitated …"

"Nothing's wrong?" I lied. Then after a pause I said, "Did you see Amal on your way here?"

"No, I didn't," Jake raised his eyebrows and smiled. "But I thought you weren't thinking about her. I thought you didn't want to see her."

"I don't." I said, annoyed. "I was just wondering. Look just because I imprinted on her doesn't mean I don't have my own life …"

"Yes, it does." Jake said, his eyes watering because he was holding his laughter in. "You don't have a life and neither do I and neither do Quil, Jared, Paul and Sam. But, hey, we don't mind."

I nodded. "I know. It's just when Amal makes me feel like an idiot … she doesn't feel the way I do. She doesn't understand."

"Yet." Jake said, wisely enough for him. "Even when she falls in love with you she wont ever feel as strongly as you, but she will love you."

"What's the point …"

"The own you." Jake said. "We're the ones that stay up to see them. Change our plans for them, obsess about them, think about them constantly. We're the ones that …"

"Fall for them after one look." I said, frowning. "That is quite … it's like a fairytale romance … it's …"

"What makes us so happy." Jake finished. "Even though we do all the running around it's to make us happy. It's not a bad thing. We've not lost our dignity or our womanizing nature …"

"Yes we have." I interrupted. "I cant even see other girls anymore."

"Well, you can …" Jake said, then trailed off, his eyes wide. "Yes!"

" What?" I said, worriedly. "Is it a crazy idea?"

"It is a bit crazy." he admitted. "But, it's for you benefit."

"What? What is it?"

"Date another girl and make her jealous."

So, what do you think? or is it an idea and a chapter to be scrapped. Please review. I love my reviewers and I promise if you review I will update chapters at your beck and call.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey, Amal." Jim said, as he sat next to me in Art. He picked my bag up off the chair it was previously occupying and put it on the floor. He sat down in the seat that was meant to be my _bag's_ seat … which I know sounds childish, but so what.

I grunted a hello and shifted away from him, feeling quite annoyed. He would ruin my favourite lesson. I only began loving Art after Jim showed me his amazing drawings and I wanted to draw as good as him. He taught me the basics one day while he was waiting for Mustafa and then it was all uphill from there. I loved art, almost as much as I loved reading(which was close to an obsession) and it had become my favourite subject after English and Maths(you can't blame me; I love challenges).

"That's not very lady like," he said.

I looked up. "What?"

"You were like …" he mimicked my hello. "Can't you say a nice hello to me?"

"God, you're so childish." I rolled my eyes, squirting colours on my pallet. "Hello, Jim."

He was silent for a while, and I couldn't help but look up to see why. He was biting his lip and frowning at his blank canvas.

_So, no big deal then. _Stella thought.

I looked back at my work and admired my colours, I was going to have so much fun today. I positively beaming at my art teacher for making this miracle of a lesson happen. I know I'm 'sad', right.

"What were we supposed to paint, Amal?" he asked, looking through his art folder.

"She told us to draw the most influential thing to us." I said, sorting through my pencils and paint brushes. "I thought you did yours last lesson. Wasn't it that beach or something?"

He nodded, pulled out another canvas and laid it out on the table. I held my breath looking at it. It was weird … but it was strangely beautiful. He drew two beaches that were obviously both La Push beach, one was during a beautiful summer day and the other was during a storm. The two beaches were exactly mirroring each other and were cut off like a crack through glass and I looked at the storm, frowning… that's when I remembered about his mom. His mom used to be crazy about surfing, every weekend she was over at the beech surfing and one day she didn't survive. She drowned and left behind Jim, his little sister and his dad.

His mom was like that picture, strangely beautiful. Beautiful, but crazy, because she'd do anything even if her life was risked.

I didn't know her that well, but Mustafa did, he was close to her and he admired her. He used to go on about how cool and crazy she was… apparently that was a good thing at the time. I understood why that was a good thing. I understood why people were passionate about certain things, but some parents should just be passionate about bringing up their kids. She left behind children and her husband for her hobby and I sometimes felt … upset about that. I wasn't so sure about what he or Jim thought about her wackiness now, because they never said her name or even mentioned her. The craziness was once a good thing and now it was a bad thing.

I sighed, avoiding Jim's eyes. "It's … beautiful…"

Jim scoffed. "It's ugly and it doesn't make me feel better."

I disagreed. It was definitely effective which was the main thing, even though it was creepy, but to him it was ugly so I wasn't going to argue with him and try to change his opinion.

I looked at my own Influential drawing. I was going to draw my mother first … and then my father. It began to be a list of people who influenced my life and the way I'd grown up. I then thought, I needed to draw a part of them, so in the end I decided with their eyes. The eyes were the windows to the soul, so I knew that the eyes would be the most important part of them to draw. I drew eyes all over the canvas, which seemed creepy at first, but it showed all the eyes of the people I loved. My family and friends. I'd keep it after, you know, just in case I lost them. Which thinking about properly is dismissive in a way as though I was already preparing for their death, but everyone knew they would lose their loved ones sooner or later, so the way I thought of it was to keep them with me in an another way. "Mine isn't that good." I said.

Jim looked at it and smiled. "You've always been good at Art. Remember that picture I ruined when I was over at yours a couple of years ago …"

I laughed, then cut it off quickly. I didn't need to get close with a boy … especially a boy who wasn't family… that would be … that would be stupid. I didn't want another Embry … even though I hadn't even tried to get close to Embry … oh, well. "Hmm, yeah, I remember."

Jim was quiet, now, watching my pallet. "Who's eye colour is that?"

I looked down and saw myself absentmindedly mixing a bright green … that is a strangely familiar colour. Oh, god, that's Embry's eye colour.

_Well, he is influential, isn't he, Amal, darling. _Stella drawled.

_Yes, course. _I said, sarcastically. I had believed that I, in fact, hadn't gone mad, but I had a momentarily lost my mind, which was marginally better. The best way to deal with Stella now was to treat her like a disease and ignore her.

I shrugged, and pushed the pallet away, and answered Jim's question. "Don't know."

"My eyes are blue, you know." he said, grinning. He pointed at a pair of blue eyes on my canvas. "Oh there it is. Those are my eyes, aren't they?"

"No, those are Kim's eyes." I said, smiling to myself.

"Oh … right." and that was the end of conversation.

Jim walked me out after the lesson. I had to admit I enjoyed Jim's company when he wasn't insulting me. Lately, though, he hadn't insulted me, whether it was because of the time I kneed him and he was scared or if he had just felt like a change of personality, I didn't know but I wasn't complaining, Jim was unpleasant when he wanted to be.

"So, do you want me to walk you to your locker?" Jim asked, his hands in his pockets. "I have English next …"

I shook my head. "No, it's ok. I have maths next anyway. Which way are you headed?"

He gestured somewhere ahead of us. "Ah … umm there."

"Where?" I said, frowning. "That class?"

"No … there …" he waved his hands not pointing at a specific direction.

I stared at him, confused. "So, you want to walk up and down the corridor?"

There was a silence in which Jim cursed under his breath.

"Right, ok." I began to walk away. "See …"

"Wait!" Jim said, quickly. "I want to walk you to your locker, OK?"

I slowly turned around. Jim was watching the floor, his face bright red.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Then why didn't you say that?"

Jim shrugged, looking awkward. "I didn't … I'm … I …"

"Let's just go, Jim." I said, stopping him from making a fool out of himself. "I don't understand half the stuff you say."

_Boys. _Stella scoffed. _Do they even speak English? _

* * *

_I have to rant right now. Kimmy is back and guess who is stalking her every move … Jared the Wolf. I am beginning to lose my patience with that boy, I may have to do something I will regret if he doesn't leave our table. I don't think anyone can see me, scribbling away at my notebook. Kim is looking harassed and Jared looks like an excited puppy (this is cleverly describing Jared to make him as animalistic as I can). His friends are surrounding the table, looking happy for him as any friend should, not detecting the murderous tension in the air(me and Leanne)._

"_Hey, Samiya!" Kim says, making me drop my pen. "Come sit here!" _

_Will have to continue later. _

**So, thoughts. please review. J**_  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's my new chapter! Hope you like it. I've got my exams so I may be a bit slower uploading new chapters. Here it is. **

"Who've thought finding a girlfriend would be this hard?" I said, as a bright, bubbly girl beamed at me. I grimaced at her and dragged my feet to the counter.

We were in the La Push café, the one everyone from our school , well, the 'cool' people from our school, went to. I was here to find a girl pal so that I could make Amal jealous. This wasn't something I was looking forward to because I didn't really know how to flirt with girls since I hadn't done it for such a long time and I didn't want a girlfriend, well I did, but the girl I wanted to go out with would never say yes to a date. So far every girl I looked at had either no interest in me(not that I expected them all to be) or had not been decent enough for me to use as a substitute girlfriend. I felt bad about having to use an unsuspecting girl, but it would benefit me somehow in the end. This plan was sure to make Amal jealous (with Emily's help I could see into the female mind), it wouldn't fail.

My 'supportive' friends, Jacob, Quil and Paul, came to help me struggle through the search. I think that they came to watch me make a fool of myself, but at least they came, without them I might have made a colossal out of asking a girl out, which would have made her run away and think I was a freak. They made me remember that it was no big deal and that I had to act like a human guy, not a werewolf.

"You're looking for someone like Amal." Jacob said, frowning at me. "Come on, Embry, don't make this difficult."

"Sorry, Jakey, I guess I took you away from your baby-sitting and wasted your precious time with Nessie." I glared at him. "Look, I know you're trying to help, but let me complain. And how do you know what I should do? You had a lot of practice in the 'using a girl and potentially breaking her heart' department?"

He gave me a look that I couldn't decipher, so I ignored him. I figured it was a complicated look of anger, annoyance and something else. Still I didn't care.

"Embry." Jake sighed. "I was looking for an imprint before Nessie, when I was still crazy about Bella … I couldn't find her …"

"Who?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"The one." he said, quietly. Jake looked almost sad for a second. "I kept looking for someone that looked like Bella and, yeah …"

Quil, Paul and I exchanged panicked looks. It was silent and Jake looked upset and it had become awkward… And, damn, how do we …er … comfort him?

_Nah. _I thought. _Not comforting anyone. Come on, Quil, say something decent. _

"Hmm, yeah, I want a burger." Quil said to himself, avoiding looking at any of us. "What do you guys want?"

_Um, clever, Quil. _I thought, sourly. But at least the crisis was diverted because Jake realised we were feeling uncomfortable.

"Anyway, Embry," he said, looking embarrassed. "Just look for decent looking girl, who's nice and is funny. That way after you have Amal you can still be friends with her."

When he said that I felt a little bit uneasy, "No, guys, I don't think I cant do this."

Paul sighed, looking impatient. "I want my food, Embry, so make your mind up."

I nodded. "Ok, I definitely wont do it."

"Do want to be with Amal?" he asked, rolling his eyes at me. He was eyeing the food that a girl was eating. The girl gave him a coy smile thinking he was looking at her. Paul looked at me for my answer, when I didn't say anything (I was watching the girl, amused). "Well?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"So, what's a better and easier way of doing that?"

I thought, carefully. I hadn't asked her out. Or told her loved her. She had no idea how I felt. So why should I make her jealous and hurt her when she doesn't know how I feel? She might even _like_ me … I didn't ask.

"Telling her how I feel and asking her out," I said, sure now. "I didn't even ask her out. I didn't tell her how I feel."

Quil shook his head. "If you tell her she'll laugh at you."

I flushed at that. "So? At least she'll know how I feel."

"It's better if she doesn't because if she did …" Paul paused, watching someone walk in. "She'd eat you alive. You'd be more vulnerable and exposed and she's here now…"

I spun around. She was there dressed in nice flowery dress and matching headscarf. Her face was clear as she wore no make up. Again. Not that I cared.

I can't believe she's a 33C. _C._

"So, what, Amal? He'll have forgotten. " Leanne was saying as she came in after her. "We're the only ones that know you're really a 33_B."_

Paul grinned at me. "I guess she's not a 33C."

Amal who was now within hearing range now looked up hearing Paul and looked alarmed. Then she did something that I was just beginning to get used to.

She blushed. How sweet.

I grinned at her. "Hey, fancy meeting you here."

She nodded, still flushed. "Hi."

Leanne and Kim who were with her were laughing hysterically, bringing a lot of attention on themselves. _Guy_ attention that is. The girls in the café were showering them with let's just not say, it was definitely negative.

Amal glared at them and stormed away to someone that she recognised. A boy. A Muslim like her. Leanne and Kim sobered up and walked to the counter to order their food.

I frowned, watching her Amal to him. He smiled and laughed and asked her to join him. She declined, blushing again.

"I … I came with my friends and they're … there now." she hitched her bag higher, looking awkward.

Her lie was obvious to him as much as to me. "Oh, come on, Amal. I haven't seen you in ages. Don't make any excuses. Sit down."

She glanced at her friends and lowered her self to the seat. I could tell how alert and nervous she looked. This guy, however he was, was the first guy I have seen to make Amal self-conscious, that meant that she was fond of him. Or worse she liked him.

I turned around and watched the guy over the counter give Paul a massive order, enough for eight people. I watched as he talked, but I couldn't hear him … not properly. Everything was over. She was … I can't …

I could even think straight.

Quil was the only one who noticed, the only one who saw Amal with _him_, and he grimaced at me. "That means you _have_ to make her jealous, Embry."

I nodded. I knew.

I got a date. With a pretty girl, with big blue eyes and long straight black hair. In other words, she was beautiful. And funny. And kind. But she wasn't Amal. And when at first she seemed kind. She didn't remain kind. Not when she met Amal, at least.

I met her in the café on the same day I saw Amal with _him_. She was at the door, and I let her through before I left. She smiled at me and made a remark about me being a 'gentleman'.

"Do you want to go out with me?" I blurted out, without thinking.

She gaped at me, taken aback by my sudden question. After half a second, she regained her cool and smiled, flirty again. "Why wouldn't I? Saturday. 7:00. Here?"

It was my turn to be surprised. A girl that took charge. She definitely overtook Amal on that.

"So?" she said, raising her perfectly shaped brows.

I nodded, sadly. Man. I could have been with an uncomplicated girl that showed me how she felt. Sometimes Amal just seemed like a robot; she never showed her feelings.

"What's your name?" the girl asked. "I'm Caitlyn."

"Embry." I said, watching my feet. I couldn't meet her eyes. I was deceiving her. I had no right to.

"Really?" she was smiling I could tell, but I now watched the door before me. "Strange name."

"Yeah." I said.

"You always this shy?"

I looked up, then, feeling it was appropriate. "Not really. I guess, I am today. Um, Caitlyn. I'll see you on Saturday, I've really got to go."

She frowned a little, surprised. "Ok. See you Saturday."

"Bye,"

As I walked away, I hoped that Amal would notice me before I hurt this girl too much.

**So? Review please. I want to know what you think. Who agrees that Amal deserves that special Muslim guy to come into her life? He's the mysterious guy in the café. Well, if you want me to continue on him as well then I will. PM about any ideas. **


End file.
